The child who lived
by Peter'sPan
Summary: this is the story of Dannile, the girl who lived, and her life with Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione, what could go wrong? and throw in Malfoy's and Black's and everyone else, you'd get her life story.
1. The start of it all

**hey guys, um its me again, well i got asked to do this from my friends so here it is, yup enjoy and see you down there.**

**i don't own The Harry potter series, all rights go to our queen J.K Rowling, whom i bow down towards.**

**this story goes out to SaraDiCaprio and Deema my little sister**

* * *

if your reading this and having any thoughts that, this story is so cool and awesome, please know that it's not that awesome to be a wizard, the one who's known world widely as the second child who lived, it's not easy at all, all these spells and words might seem easy and amazing which it's not, so if you're not a wizard i hope you never wish you were one, and if you are a wizard, i just hope that Voldemort doesn't come and harm you or your family.

this is my story, the second child who lived or as some call me, the girl who lived.

"Aunty Minerva!" squealed the little curly-haired burnet, as she ran into the house holding a yellowish envelope in on hand, and dragging a half-gaint probably 11-12 feet height.

the green-eyed witch looked up at the little child and her giant friend, "what is i darling?" asked the older witched, "i got a letter from Hogwarts! i can go there!" squealed the 11-year-old.

the half giant that goes by Rebeus Hagrid or just plain Hagrid, chuckled his thick gaintly chuckle, the older witch known as Minerva McGonagall, or professer McGonogall, smiled and hugged her, "go get dressed well need to get your books and wand and everything you'll need"

the little girl ran up the stairs, Minerva looked at Hagrid, "did they reply to the letter yet?" she asked him, "no not yet im going there and put some sense into them, Harry's a grown boy Minerva you cant except Dumbledor not to get the boy to know what his is, and how his parents have been killed?" said Hagrid, "they were brave people, Lilly and James, they left there mark in the world" said Minerva, who was about to say something but couldn't cause the little 11-year-old came running down the stairs.

"good day Minerva, good day young one" said Hagrid as he was leaving, "good-bye mister Hagrid" waved the little girl as Minerva took her hand and went to the chimney, "flue powder" said Minerva explained to her what they were doing, and the little 11-year-old got it straight away.

* * *

we just got my books and we were walking towards Ollivanders wand shop, once we got there i saw a boy about my age with blonde hair, getting his wand, and an old man with white hair and silver eyes, he was showing the boy wands, Ollivander showed the boy a nice wand, "its Woods a Hawthorn, the Core is Unicorn hair, the Length is precisely 10" said Ollivander, "and reasonably springy" he said.

the wand responded to him, "the right wand mr. Malfoy" said Ollivander, who turned to us, "ah Minerva what a surprise" he said.

"like wise, Ollivander" she said, he looked at me, "and this young lady is?" he asked, "Dannile Black" i said proudly, the blonde haired boy and his mother looked at us, and Ollivander chuckled, "ahh the girl who lived then? we just had Mr. Potter here minutes ago" he said, i knew everything about me and Harry, and i hate being called the girl who lived or the child who lived, its like im a prized position which im not.

i smiled politely at him, "yes sir" i said, and he pointed for me to come forward, "now i have just the right wand for you" he said, he got out a wand, "phoenix feather, blackthorn and a bit of dragon heartstring, 11" he said, i smiled as the wand responded to me, mor people came in, and the blonde boy who's last name was Malfoy looked at me and smiled, "im Draco Malfoy, you must be Dannile black, daughter of Lucas black and Annabel Black" he said i shook his hand, "nice to meet you Draco Malfoy son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black" i said.

his mom looked at Minerva, "come on Draco the place wreaks of un worthy people" she said, "ill see you soon" he said as they left.

* * *

after all of our shopping we ran into Hagrid, "hello there Minerva, Dannile" said Hagrid, "hey there Hagrid" i said smiling, i noticed a boy with jet black hair and green eyes, i knew who he was, "this is Harry" said Hagrid, "i know im Dannile black" i extended my hand for him to shake, "the other child who lived?" asked Harry, i nodded my head.

Minerva sighed, "come on dear we better get you to bed, see you tomorrow Mr. Potter" she said, "goodbye Harry, it was nice to meet you" i told him, "you too" and for the first time i saw him smile.

we flue powdered back, "go get cleaned off, and dinner will be done in a brisk" she said, i ran up to my room and started to pack my stuff, and get changed for dinner and bed.

**AN: Hey so i did this cause people asked for it, and i just hope this makes you guys happy, enjoy it! and check out my other stories, leave a review.**


	2. First day at Hagworts

**well i kinda have to do this since, im being killed for this, i have no idea why but the plot and all is from a friend which she wants me to write in my way, so yeah, thank you so much for the reviews and everything, it hasnt even been a full year and im already doing 5 stories, two done and three being written which is just amazing i love this, and i wish i could write more and more in my life, so without any further the story.**

**I don't own any of this all of this belongs to J.K the awesome writer.**

* * *

i was woken up by Minerva, "Dannie come on you better get ready to go to king's cross station, Platform 9¾, you'll meet Molly Weasley and her children" she said, i sat up, "you mean you wont be there?" i asked, ever since she took me from my aunt and uncle when i was 4 i always looked at her as a mother, and going to a place without her isn't the same, "no but you know mrs. Weasley she'll take care of you i promise, i have to be at school, you'll see me when the sorting begins" she said smiling.

i got up and went to get dressed and done to get there after breakfast, i ran down the stairs pulling my trunk with me, i put it next to the door and ran to the breakfast table where i found a note from Minerva on the table, and my breakfast, the note said:

**Dannie mrs. Weasley will be there to help you, behave and please i beg of you don't start fights, ill see you at the school, i wish the best for you, i love you dearly, enjoy your time, Minerva**

i smiled and laughed at the no fighting part, but oh well, i got up when i heard noise from the chimney i saw Minerva, "forgot to drop you off there" with a pop we were at the platform and as quick as that she popped away, i sighed and walked to Platform 9¾ i didn't know what to do, i knew i had to run into the wall but hell no, i should waited for Mrs. Weasley she might kill me if i wasnt there, even thought i never meet any of her kids or husband i only meet her many times, so i waited.

* * *

after about 10 minutes i saw a family of red heads heading my way, i saw Mrs. Weasley fuming over her children, to hurry up even thought they weren't late, she had 5 children that were boys and a little girl whom ive seen before called Ginny sitting on one of the trolleys that one of the boys was pushing, she hopped off when they neared and smiled at me, Mrs. Weasley saw me, "thank heavens your here, all right Percy you go in first then Fred and George then Ron" she said.

Harry approached her and asked her politely how to go in, she gave him instructions and told him to go in before Ron, they all went in and it left us three, Ron looked at me, "go in" he said, i shook my head, "no you two go in first" and they did so.

when i was about to go in, Draco and his mother came, "why havent you gotten in?" asked mrs. Malfoy, "um... im kinda afraid" i mumbled looking down at the floor, Draco chuckled "don't worry im scared too well go in together" he smiled.

* * *

when we crossed the barrier Mrs. Weasley and the boys and Ginny were waiting for me, i let go of Dracos hand, "thank you Draco mrs. Malfoy" i said smiling.

"ah now now Dannile were family after all so call me Narcissa" she said, i smiled, "alright Narcissa thank you very much" i said, "your very welcome now i know Draco would be great help to you if you need anything just owl me or ask him" she said.

"thank you again, ill see you later Draco" i said as i went to the Weasleys, "how do you know them?" asked Ron.

"i meet them at Diagon Alley" i explained.

"now now Dannie i know the boys will be of every help you need, and i want you to behave and not start fights" she said, i chuckled, "you get in a fight 38 times and they think you'll always start fights" i mutter.

"right you got into fights over a 100 times Dannie" said Ginny and i laughed, "hey you were there once i didn't start that" i defended my self.

Percy chuckled, "well im a Perfect so i better get going" he said, "right right" said Mrs. Weasley who started to say good bye to her children, i slipped away and looked at Draco and his mother, she was saying goodbye to him.

i walked to the stairs when a hand was on my shoulder, i turned around to Draco, "come on lets find us a seat" he said.

we got there, when Draco pulled me to a booth, "just to say goodbye he said" i pulled my head out of the window and Narcissa was waving to Draco, he nudged me.

"mother is waving to you too Dannie" he said, i waved back.

"take care of your self Draco, Dannie i want you to be careful alright?" she asked.

i nodded, when the train started to leave the platform we got back in, "i like your mother Draco" i said as we exited to look for a booth, "and she likes you too" he said.

Fred came with Ron and George, "come on Dannie you wouldnt want to sit with people who care about your blood type" said Fred glaring at Draco

* * *

when we got there Hagworts from afar looked amazing, Hagrid was there saying, "aye first years" i walked there, after all the first year students came we got on little boats we got to the entrance of Hagworts where we were pulled to the side, half of them sat on the stair case, Draco who was nice to me, got up when Profeser McGonagall left to check on something and walked to Harry, "so this is the famous Harry potter, oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle, and my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. you'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. i can help you there." he said which i was shocked at, "i think i can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." replied Harry.

"id be careful if i were you, Potter. Unless youre a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. they didn't know what was good for them, either. you hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and itll rub off on you." said Draco as he stalked back his way.

i got off my place and stalked to Harry and put an arm around him, "don't worry Harry, your parents died for the right cause, ignore what that idiot said" i told him, Draco was shocked at what i said, but Crabbe and Goyle were glaring at me.

"in case you bloody forgot my parent died the same way too" i told him, "i didn't mean you Dannie-" he tried to explain, "its Dannile Black for you, or just Black since im a riffraff too" i glared at him.

Minerva came in and lead us to the hall, where an old hat was sat on a stool, everyone was looking at me and Harry which i found uncomfortable, we stood as the names started to get called, Harry, Hermione and Ron where put in Gryffindor, after the last name was called and they were put in Hufflpuff, my name was called, "Black, Dannile" said Minerva, everyone started to stare at me, i sat on the stool the hat was putted on my head.

then i heard its voice, "ah a Black i see daughter of Lucas and Annabell Black, Mother in Gryffindor and father in Slytherin i see, hm a brave one i see fit for Gryffindor, yet cunning like Slytherin, and the brains mighty for Ravenclaw, hmm bright future ahead of you, resourcefulness and ambition Slytherin but you have the heart of a Gryffindor, courage and chivalry, hmm a hard one but what house would you suggest i put you in?" he asked, i thought Gryffindor, "well as much as i want to put you in Gryffindor id have to say, SLYTHERIN" it yelled my heart dropped a bit, Minerva took it off my head and i got up, Harry, the Weasleys were all sad, the Slytherin table cheered.

i put a smile on my face and sighed i walked to the Slytherin table and i heard somebody shout to the Gryffindor table, "your not the only ones who get the child who lived" i held back my anger, as Blaise made space for me and i sat down, Draco was beaming, i caught the eyes of a proffeser with greasy black hair, black robs and black eyes with a pale face, my scar started to hurt, i held my wrist a bit, and then a boy with black hair and green eyes looked at me.

"you ok Dannie?" he asked, i nodded my head, he turned back to his food, Blaise leaned over and whispered, "what is it?" he asked, "my scar just hurts" i mumbled, he gave my hand a gentle squeeze, "don't worry itll stop" he said.

* * *

i woke up from a nightmare, i got showered and dressed in my robs, and went out no one was there, they were all getting dressed or showered so i left and went out, i went out to the mess hall, i found every house there else except mine, i smiled at Harry and Ron, they waved back, i looked at my table, then i saw them coming they sat down, as i was walking there, someone grabbed my arm, "not so fast Dummy" a boy said, a familiar voice, i turned around and i saw Oliver wood, i smirked, "well well well Olive is here i see" i said and he scowled, i laughed, he crossed his arms, "dont tease Danish cheese" he said, smirking.

i saw Draco coming in with Crabbe and Goyle who nudged him and pointed there heads toward me and Oliver, he glared at Oliver's back and stalked over, "id hug you but im afraid i might get your Olive germs and he chuckled, "later Danish cheese ill see you at the field and kick your butt" he said, and i stuck my tongue out and walked to my table.

Draco sat next to me and Crabbe and Goyle sat in front of us, "how do you know him?" asked Draco, "hes an old friend" i said, he smiled, "good" he said and i rolled my eyes, and countined to eat.

* * *

**well hello there lovely Potterheads, hows your bloody lives? well well leave a review, and i hope you enjoyed it any suggestions help! :D so thanks check out my other stories!**


	3. Quirrell and the water fight

**hey its me, im sorry if you find some mistakes, but i got 8 shoots and i cant write with my left hand so don't worry, im really going all out for this story, so leave a review, see you down their...**

* * *

i finished my breakfast, i headed for the Defence against the dark arts class, our professor Quirinus Quirrell, was a bald man, with pale skin, and blue eyes, he always had turban wrapped around his head, usually violet as ive heard, i sat down with the rest of the Slytherin's, we were having the class with yup Gryffindor.

i sat down next to Blaise, who was asleep, Nott was trying to pour something on him, when professor Quirrell came in everyone became silent, and i nudged Blaise quietly and he woke up, gave me a grateful smile, and sat up.

professor Quirrell looked at us, when he spotted Harry he gave him a weird smiled, "ah Mr Potter i was told you were in my class, now where is Miss Black?" he looked around when he spotted me everyone turned to me, he walked over to me, and extended his hand, "may i?" he asked looking at my wrist, i extended my arm uncomfortably, when my arm was inches from his arm, their was something like a barrier, i pulled my arm back, "nothing to see but a scar that's left by an idiotic man who thought the world was better if he killed people" i said, i saw anger run in his eyes, he stalked back to his desk.

i looked at Hermoine who was looking at me with raised eye brows, i knew she sensed the barrier, i mouthed later and she nodded her head, "well since were on the topic of the one who shall not be named, or as some might know him, Lord Voldemort" he said, all of the class gasped except for me and Harry.

"Lord? you can't call him a lord when all he did was kill people" i replied smoothly, he looked at me, "why don't we have a nice début miss Black since you want to prove to all of us he wasnt a lord or a powerful person" he said, i stood up, "fine by me" i told him.

i started, "how can a person be powerful, when all his power comes by killing people? kids lost their parents, their brothers, there sisters everyone they ever loved got killed by that sick monster" i told him, "the lord didn't kill them by his hand, he had people kill them" he replied.

"what? Death eaters? yeah they did all his work but that doesn't give him the title of lord" i replied, he smirked.

"your parents were death eaters weren't they child? your own uncle was a death eater a favorite of the lord and he still is a death eater" he said, "yes my parents were death eaters, because they didn't want me or my brother to get hurt by Voldemort, my uncle might be a death eater, but he never hurt me our my family" i replied.

"names are strong, be carefull when using them miss black, oh so your uncle didn't hurt your family?" he asked, "yes" i replied.

"and how did your brother Nicolas die then?" he asked, i glared at him, "that is out of the début" i told him, "smarter than i thought, so your telling me the dark lord, the person who made a mark in the world? is nothing but a bad person? then prove to me something" he asked.

"prove to me that you can actually say his full name without having a tingle in your scar, prove to me that when you say his name ur scar wont burn, prove to me when you write his name the letters wont change to his real name" he said, i walked to the board.

i wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle, he looked stuned that the letters didnt change to Lord voldemort or anything, "you might think that im scared of him, but im not his nothing but a monster, a person who murdered my parents and was willing to kill children just for the fun of it" i replied, "Voldemort is nothing but a cowerd" i said.

he glared at me, "leave my class room right now, go to the headmasters office, i don't accept rude people into my class!" he yelled, "oh please i just stated the fact that his a cowered and you can't change that fact" i replied.

"stupid child, your fate will be just like your parents, they were idiotic people who couldn't do what the lord asked to protect you, if they did it they'd be still alive instead of dead because of you" he yelled.

i grabbed my bag, "his in hell and rotting in it" i replied, he took out his wand, i took out mine, "what are you going to do? you don't know spells this is your first time in school" he teased, i took a deep breath "Tarantallegra!" i said, and he started to dance and the in tair class started to laugh, "i know something you wouldnt ever think id know" i told him.

Snape came in with Dumbledore, who used a spell to stop his dancing, "what in the name of Salazar happened here?!" asked Snape.

Dumbledore looked at the board and the board was erased, that instant, he looked at me, "miss Black?" he asked, i sighed "she only told him that the dark lord is just a cowered and a monster, sir" said Blaise, i sighed in relief, "and he started using her parents and stuff in the début, he told her to leave his class when she said he the dark lord was a cowered, and she took her stuff to go to ur office, and she said, i only said he was a cowered and he took out his wand, she was defending her self, he told her it was her first day at Hogwarts and how would she even know a spell, she proved him wrong that's all sir" said Blaise.

the bell rang signaling that class was over, Dumbledore looked at the class, "class you have Potions i expect Proffeser Snape to take points out of the house thats late" he said as Snape left, everyone started to leave, i passed him and walked to Potions i got in and Snape was there, i sat down with the rest of the students.

"class you will be put with partners" he said, and he started to say name off the charts, "Black and Nott, Malfoy and Crabbe, Weasley and Potter" and so on and so on.

* * *

we had no other class for the day so yes, we could go and explore the castle or go to the grounds and everything, everyone went to change into comfy clothes, i got to the dungeons and said the password, "pure blood" which was stupid by the way, i got in and changed into jeans, and a T-shirt with 'Fighting comes naturally to me' a gift from Olivers sister Masey who was my age she was put in Gryffindor of course, i slipped on my converses and went out to the grounds with a book in hand, the Perks of being a wallflower, my favorite.

i sat down next to the black lake, cross legged indian style, while i was into my book, every studant was out here having fun and laughing and running, i closed my book when i felt a tap on my shoulder i sighed and turned around, Oliver was there, he took my book put it in his bag and threw a water balloon at me, i glared at him and followed him, half of the Gryffindors were in the water fight.

i was an idiot because he lead me into a trap i was in the middle of the Gryffindors who were holding water balloons, with Harry, Ron and half of the first years, i got pelted with water balloons, i laughed and grabbed a water balloon from the near bucket and threw them at random Gryffindors who pelted me, i glared at Oliver who laughed and ran between people, "Wood! you are so dead!" i yelled after him and the Gryffindors who were with his plan started laughing at him.

i threw one at Fred who glared and started to throw randomly and it hit the people who were playing in the water fight and he got at least 50 hit back at him.

after we finished we were all laughing at Harry and Ron who got dumped into the lake, when Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Nott came over with some older Slytherins.

the Gryffindors stiffened, and stood straight in front of them, Oliver wrapped his arms around me and pulled me with them, "oy! Wood get your filthy Gryffindor hands off her" said Marcus Flint.

Draco was looking at me with a look that said, come on your on our side, Fred looked at him, "you can't tell her who to hang out with" he said, "i am not shes a Slytherin she doesnt hang out with Gryffindor and there stupid games, we saw her she was reading a book in peace and quit" Said Nott, i pulled away from them and walked to Flint and the boys plus Pansy and four more girls, "come on boys dont fight" i said looking at Draco.

"yup she's on our side now" said Draco who wiggled his eyebrows smirking at Oliver, who balled his fists, Goyle laughed, "look at that idiot, thinking he has a shoot" said Crabbe.

Flint started to laugh, "dude don't you get it, Slytherins and Gryffindors dont get along, its rare" he said, but it had another meaning, Oliver was going to start a fight when the boys pulled him back.

Flint turned around and walked back to his group with the girls and the other boy, the Gryffindors went back to talking and all, "thanks guys for the balloons and all" i told them and they nodded and smiled, i glared at Draco and the boys, "that was really rude and mean, they were just being nice with me" i told them and stalked off to get dried.

* * *

i got out of the shower to a box and a letter on my bed and an owl with a letter.

* * *

**AN: So sorry its short i tried my best but i have to go to the hospital, leave a review thank you.**


	4. Qudditch, the Bathroom

**AN: yes this sucks its the 5th time i bloody wrote this! ugh, last time and if doesnt save or what ever i might cry!**

* * *

i opened the messege which was from the head master, asking us to meet him at midnight and try not to get caught, i rolled my eyes and feed the bird a snack and it flew away.

i looked at the other one it had the Malfoy crest, i threw it in one of the drawers and ignored it, i opened the box, and i found a bloody Nimbus 2000! i squeled i found a small card saying: **Dont forget to be careful, S.B **.

I grabbed my Quidditch clothes and got into them and ran to the feild for try outs, there were a couple of students watching the try outs, after the tryouts Flint came out, "alright these are this years team!" everyone became quit.

"the Chasers are: Crick Shabes, Adrian Pucey and me, the Beaters are Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole , the Keeper is Miles Bletchley and the Seeker is Terence Higgs" he said, i sighed, and left the room, every student that came looked at me as i came out, "did you make it?" asked Fred, "no i didnt" i replied.

"no way! you were the best there!" said Ron, "theres always next year" i shrugged, i walked back to the castle, i passed a couple of Huflpuffs, they were all happy and i wanst in the mood for that, ugh!

i went to the seventh floor, hights always made me feel alright, i passed that and went up a couple of stairs till i was at one of the towers, i sat on the ground next to one of the windows and sighed, i heard a noise i looked up and saw Draco coming in, he sat down beside me and put an arm around me, "im starting to actually think you're an idiot" he said, i looked at him, "Higgs isnt the Seeker, his the substitute, your the Seeker" he said, "your messing with me right?" i asked, he shook his head.

i got up, and he followed, i ran down the stairs to Flint, i stopped gasping for air, "guess Malfoy told you then" he said, smirking, "so he wasnt lying?" i asked, he shook his head, i hugged him, "thank you thank you! you dont know how much i love you right now!" i said, when i pulled away, "she just hugged Flint!" said Crabbe.

he chuckled, "practice tomorow i expect you to be there" he said as he walked away, i jumped up and down, "i made the team! i made the team!" i singed, Oliver passed us and rolled his eyes, he clearly was not in the mood, i shrugged and ran to get changed, i put on my school uniform and grabbed Dracos letter.

**Dannie, im really really sorry, meet me in the second floor girls bathroom after dinner , ill prove to you that im not what i seem to be, please be there, Draco.**

i sighed i guess i have to be there, since he really wants to prove to me that he isnt what he looks like, i grabbed the note i found with the broomstick, and went out SB who could that be, i climbed up the stairs, till i got to the fat lady portriat, "password?" she asked, "shite, the password" i knew they had a password like everyone, Harry told me it, "password?" she singed, "i forgot it?" i said.

she ignored me and went back to singing, "fire?" i guessed, "no" she singed, i sighed.

Oliver came up the stairs, on my 187th try, "fine i give up, just let me in" i sighed, Oliver looked at me with a smirk, "how bout the fat lady is the most beautiful lady in the world?" i guessed, she singed higher, "i know" she said, i looked at Oliver, "mind opening it?" i asked.

he came beside me, she looked at him, "password?" he smirked at me, "pig snout", she opend the door for us, we got in, "thanks Oliver" i mummbled, and went to where i saw Fred and Gorge talking to Harry and Ron, Oliver grabbed my arm and pulled me up the boys Dormitories, "Oliver?" i asked as in what he's doing, he pulled me into a room, "look i know Gryffindors and Slytherins are rivals, but i cant be that with you, your one of the only gir who could kick my arse in Quidditch, and i like that, i like that thing about you, and i really do like you" he admited.

i frowned, he was in his 4th year and i was in my first so im 11 and his 14 and it doesnt seem right, "Oliver your way older than me" i told him, "3 years only" he said, my parents had a year diffrence but 3 years? i cant see that, "im sorry Oliver" i said.

i went down and went to Hermione, "Hermione i need help i found this letter with my broomstick, and i dont know whom its from, it just said SB" i showed her the note, "S is the first name B is the last name" she said as she wrote it down, "try asking Proffeser McGonagll if she knows someone with those letters and then ill fix it with you so wed know whom its from" she said, i nodded my head, "thanks Hermione you can go back to your studying" i told her, she smiled and i left.

i walked to Proffeser McGonaglls Office, i knocked on the door, "come in" i heard her say, i came in and closed the door, she was reading a book, when she saw me she closed the book, "Dannie is everything ok?" she asked.

i sat down on one of the chairs in front of her desk, she stod up and came over, i gave her a weak smile, and handed her the note, she gasped.

"where did you find this?" she asked, "with my broomstick" i told her, "alright i have to show this to Dumbledore" she said.

we both left the office, she kissed my cheek, "be careful Dannie" she said, i nodded my head.

* * *

it was about 10:55 and i sat down on the sink, Draco came in, he beamed when he saw me, and we sat down and started to talk.

"Dannie would you like to stay with me and my parents at the summer?" he asked, "id like too but i have to ask Proffeser McGongall shes my gardien after all" i told him, he nodded his head.

Draco got up and he held out his hand for me to get up, i took it and we were about to leave when Oliver came in with Fred and George, they closed the door and they started to laugh, Draco put on his Slytherin posture and had a straight face on.

Fred saw us, and his eyes landed on our interwind hands, George noticed at the same time as Oliver, "what are you guys doing here?" asked George.

"i could ask you the same thing" said Fred, "we were here talking, now its your turn" i told him, "talking and holding hands?" asked Oliver.

i took my hand away from his, "he helped me get up and you guys got in so i couldnt even pull my hand away" i replied to them, George smirked, "well we have to report it to McGonagall, first being in the bathroom alone with a boy, second its past curfew and third holding hands and forth you mustve done something more" said Fred who started to smirk.

Draco glared at them, "you guys have been past curfew too" he said, Oliver glared at him, "but a boy and a girl nu-ah" said Oliver.

"try that and ill give you jelly-legs for a year" i told them, "so be it" said Fred.

i smirked, "fine if your gonna tell her, shell believe me, and he just pulled me up so nothing more" i told them, "right when i was your age i had make outs, so i dont bloody believe that you didnt even share a kiss" said George.

i glared at him, "this is the diffrence, i actually want to kiss someone i like when im a bit older, cause im not you George" i told him.

i held Dracos hand and pulled him out, "come on Draco, leave those guys to screw them selves in private" i said.

* * *

**AN: short and all but i had to do it, i have exams this week and the next one so i might not be able to actually post but ill find a way i promise, review and send me your ideas!**


	5. Beauxbatons and the surprise guest

**AN: so yeah major major plot twist, um i just had to do it im really really, super duper sorry, like it just fitted in there and ah, like French boys? o la la, so yup some of you mustve got the hint, so enjoy and see you down there.**

* * *

This is in 3 years, so its in the goblet of fire but summer but you'll get school soon, um she defeated Voldy with Harry, but Albus said she had to transfer to Beauxbatons, for her own safety, so yup that's what you missed on **THE CHILD WHO LIVED... dum dum daa!**

* * *

I was walking down the halls of Beauxbatons, my house for two years now, i just loved it here, i loved Hogwarts and all but you can never compare them together, Fleur one of my friends even thought she's older than me in three years, she was the sweetest person i first meet, she showed me around and soon we had a close friendship, "Madame Maxime v'ants to see you" she told me, "alright thanks Fleur.

she smiled, "pas de problème" she said, meaning not a problem, i walked to Madame Maxime's office, i knocked on her office, "entrer" i heard her say, i entered and when she saw me she got a sad smile, "ah demoiselle Dannie" she said, ever since she knew me she started calling me Dannie even thought she adored the name Dannile, "what is it Madame?" i asked, "im avraid to say zhat proffeser Dumbeldor, asked moi to tell you zhat you have to transfer back to Hogwarts, i tried wiz him but he said aucun" she said, he refused for me to stay here, but i got used to staying here its my home now.

i nodded my head, "its alright Madame Maxime, ill visit you guys when ever i can, ill do everything i promise you" i told her and she gave me a sad smile, and flung her gintish hands around me in a bear hug, "uh Madame Maxime, cant breath" i mumbled and she put me down laughing, "go emballer" i nodded my head and went to pack as she said, even thought it was only a week before the summer started so yeah.

* * *

i was on the train back to home, but i was staying at the Weasleys and guess what i missed the Quidditch World Cup, the train went to a holt, and i got off it with my pack bag, and duffel bag, my trunk was sent there because i stayed with Raimond, my close guy friend for two weeks, i really missed him and everyone there.

i saw three familiar faces, Mr Weasley and Fred and George, i lunged and hugged them, "oy, ill get jealous to you know" said Mr Weasley, i hugged him laughing, when i pulled away i looked at them, "you grew!" accused George, "of course i did, you grew too" i told them, Mr Weasley chuckled, "we all grew" he told us.

we got into there blue flying! car, but we drived there normally.

* * *

Fred got out and pulled me out, i grabbed my bags and they dragged me in, "come on!" said George, when i got in i saw Harry, i ran and hugged him, he hugged me back, "God knows how much i missed you Dannie!" he sighed, "yes no one to hit me on my head" said Ron, i let go of Harry and hugged him, "i missed you guys too" i let go of him and hugged Ginney, "hey you forgot me!" said Hermione.

i hugged her, after hugging everyone we sat down, Fred looked at me and smirked, "so who's Raimond?" he asked, i tried to fight my blush, "shes blushing! you owe me 2 pumpkin juice !" said George, "he's a friend" said Hermione.

Mrs Weasley looked at me, "don't worry Dannie there always annoying" she said, i laughed as the bell rang, "ill get it!" i said as we raced to open the door.

a man with black hair, and grey eyes stood at the door, i knew who he was, "your... your Sirius Black!" i said, he chuckled, "indeed" he replied, "what is he doing here?!" i asked thru clenched teeth, "now Dannie relax" said Mrs Weasley, "how can you let the person who killed Nicolas come in here?!" i looked at her with trembling lips.

"Dannie you know very well he didn't do that" said Ron, "he killed my brother and im not gonna stay in a room with him" i told them i turned around and walked out of the back door, i slumped under a tree, and let the tears slip down.

after what seemed like hours but it was only half an hour, i heard the back door close, Harry sat down next to me, and turned my face to him and whipped away my tears, "don't cry you know he didn't kill him, you know how he got killed but his in a better place, his in a place with your parents" he said, "then take me there, take me there with them, they left and forgot me" i told him, he pulled me close and let me cry into his shoulder, "you got everyone, you got me, you got Sirius, Dannie he really is an amazing person, i promise that you'd love him from the time you meet him" he said.

i nodded my head, "trust me" he said as i pulled away, and i whipped my face and i pulled him up, he put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in.

when Sirius saw me he got a small smile, "i see the little cry baby is here" he said chuckling, "cul" i said, "ouch calling your good old uncle an ars isnt very nice Dannie mind me calling you that? oh of course not" he said, "Sirius!" said Mrs Weasley, "oh please Molly what can that kid do to me" he said.

i smirked, "oh Sirius she can do way way worse than she can imagine she might seem small but she can really hurt you physically without a wand" said Fred, everyone nodded their head.

he chuckled, "so who's Raimond?" asked Siruis, holding up my Dairy, "you opened that?!" i glared at him, Fred and George, "indeed we did, so might i know who the boy who shared a kiss as much as i read is?" asked Siruis, Fred was reading it, "no way! Siruis you gotta read this" i grabbed it from him, "that's private" i told them, "ooooo Dannie and Ray sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first-" they were chanting but i cut them off by smacking their heads.

"enough children!" i told them, Mrs Weasley glared at Siruis, "stop ruining my children those two are already idiots" said Mrs Weasley.

* * *

we were in the living room with Harry and Ron trying to make me not kill Siruis and the twins as they read my Dairy, the bell rang and Percy went to open it, he came in with someone hiding behind his back, Mrs Weasley came in, "since you might not see him a lot this year we decided to let him stay over for a week" said Mrs Weasley, i raised my eyebrow.

"oh bloody move your ars Percy" said Fred, who got a glare from Mrs Weasley, he moved and i saw my blonde and green eyed, cutie, he was smirking, "ok ill be right back" i said, i grabbed his hand to pull him out, "oh no you don't" said George who pulled him to a chair in front of Siruis, and they sat beside Siruis.

"so this is the boy who's dating my niece then" said Siruis, "um yes sir" he said with a bit of French accent, i held in my smile at his cute accent, "aha alright listen here if you as much as hurt her or make her cry i will cut you, and then dip you in lemon juice, ill rip out every hair on your intair body, one by one, starting with your pretty blonde head" he said, with a glare, i gapped at him and looked at Mrs Weasley who rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen.

"then ill Reducter you till you feel no longer, ill throw you into a tank filled with hot acid, ill then pinch salt all over your body-" said Fred but i caught him off, "that is bloody enough! stop harassing my boyfriend!" i told them, but Ray seemed un-affected, he was smirking.

he winked at me then looked at Siruis, "id never even think of hurting une déesse like her" i blushed at him saying im a goddess.

"english people" said Ron, he chuckled, "i said, id never even think of hurting a goddess like her" he said, "shes an amazing person, and anyone who would think of even hurting her would have to go thru me" he said, i smiled, he was this sweet.

"i see why she actually likes you" said Harry, i blushed more and excused my self and looked in the kitchen where i found noise, Oliver was there talking to misses Weasley.

"Oliver!" i yelled and tackled him in a hug, "i missed you too much!" i told him and he chuckled, "no one told you to not visit us" said Oliver.

by the time everyone came in, i let go of him, i looked at Ray, "Ray this is Oliver, the guy i told you about, Oliver this is Raimond" i told him, Oliver shook his hand, "i heard a lot of you its finally nice to meet you" said Ray, "i wish i could say the same, but its a pleasure to meet you" said Oliver.

"alright leave our friend alone!" said George, and he dragged him away, i pulled Ray outside and sat on the swing, he held my hand and started to play with it, "school wont be the way without you chaton" he said, i smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, Chaton was his nickname for me, in other languages it would be Kitten.

"my life wont be the same without you sneaking into classes kidnapping me, or our trips around the palace, and having Madame Pamphre giving us detention" i said, he chuckled and kissed my hand, "if only i could actually live with you in a secret cupboard" he said, he slumped and arm around my waist.

he kissed my hand, "don't worry ill find a way" he said smirking.

* * *

when everyone was in bed i went down and found Siruis in his office reading a book, "im making hot chocolate want some?" i asked, he closed his book, "lead the way" he said.

i made us hot chocolate after hot chocolate, it was about midnight, "lets just hope Molly doesn't find us" he said, and we laughed.

the she devil her self, came in with Ray, "Black!" she yelled, "which one?" we asked erupting into laughter, she was fighting a smile, "Siruis i thought you were reading a book, and Dannie you were at bed" she said.

"we got bored" we said at the same time and started to laugh more, Ray came over and took my cup and putted it in the sink, and pulled me up, "alright time to get you to bed" he said, "but... but... i don't want to" i said.

"if you go to bed well go tomorrow and do everything you like" he said, "no!" i pouted, Mrs Weasley looked at him, "you can throw her in the lake for all i care ill take care of Siruis" she said.

he scoupped me up and went up, he took me to the room where Ginney and Hermione were fast asleep, he laid me down and covered me, "no i want you to really sleep" he said, "i promise i well" i told him, "bonne nuit" i said, "bonne nuit" he said, and he kissed my forehead then cheeks then pecked me then my nose, he went out and closed the door, and i fell asleep

* * *

**AN: Hey people of earth, i know plot twist but come on it seems better just wait for Draco, now that's o la la, so please leave a review!**


	6. Triwizard Anouncment, just the begining

**AN: Hello people of fanfiction, so yup me again with another chappie, im writing these AN's like im talking to someone who seems to me to be awkward, yup anyways, yeah disclaimer..**

**i don't own this amazing, fine, beautiful, tearful, breath-taking story, all credits go to J.K who promised me half a prophet from her bling bling ;)**

* * *

we boarded the Hogwarts exprise, and we found a booth, "so do you think you might be re-sorted?" asked Ron, "of course not Ron, she's already been sorted in Slytherin, so that wont be possible and anyways if she gets re-sorted it wont make a difference" said Hermione who got an eye roll from Ron.

Harry looked at me and smirked, "5 more years Dannie and you'll see" he said, i laughed, "we will" i replied, "would you two quit your secret talking!" said Ron, and we both laughed.

the booth door opened and in entered Neville Longbottom, i winked to Ron, let the joking begin, "hello there Harry, Ron, Hermione and their friend" he said, i gave him a smile, "the names Bereth O'Donnaugh" i said, i grabbed his hand and shook it hard, "it's an honor to meet such a fine man Mr?" i asked, "Neville Longbottom" he said, i looked back at his bottom, "i don't see no long bottom" i said, Ron was holding in his laughter.

he was blushing, "um that's my last name" he said awkwardly, "do you know that Neville is of an old French origin meaning old village?" i asked and that blew my cover, "Dannie?!" he flung his arms around me, "ok crushing me" i replied and he let go of me.

he flopped down and looked at me, "you changed a lot" he said, "speak for your self, you look amazing Neville" i told him and he smiled.

the door opened and Seamus came in, "oi fellows" he said as he flopped down, "so Harry when would we see that hottie of a cousin of yours?" he asked, and i cleared my throat, "um excuse me but i have ears you know" i said, he blushed and ran out.

i shook my head and Ron burst out into laughter.

* * *

we hopped off the train, and i was about to ride the carriages when Hagrid pulled me with the first years, "oh no you Dannie" he said and i groaned.

a little boy with blonde hair and sea green eyes, smirked, "guess you'll have to be re-sorted again" he said with a nervous chuckle, "you guys nervous about the sorting?" i asked, their were 24 first years they all nodded there heads.

"ok how bout this ill sit next to the stool and you guys can hold my hand and squeeze it as hard and much as you want or you could just hold it" i told them, they smiled and started to introduce themselves, when we were going to ride the boats again, Hagrid whispered to me, "you were always the one who could calm down a crowd" i smiled.

we crossed the lake and entered Hogwarts thru the doors, i saw Minerva and i ran and flung my arms around her, "i missed you so so so so so so so so much!" i gushed she hugged me back, "i missed you too much" she replied as i let go, "don't worry if the sorting hat sees that your fit for it, it wont change your house" she told me.

i nodded my head, and we walked in with the first years right beside me, with Almond holding my hand and Masey holding my other, Dumbeldor stood up and smiled, "before we start the ceremony id like you to know that Bartemius Crouch will be staying her for, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." he said and some of them looked at each other in confusion, and he explained.

"The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly! If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun,The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector ... the Goblet of Fire" he finished.

everyone was beaming, "but what about Quidditch?" asked Flint, "Quidditch is canceled for the mean time" he said and everyone started to groan and protest, "silence, now may you all wait and well discuss it later" said Dumbeldor.

suddenly the doors opened and 12 boys wearing brownish uniforms came in with walking sticks, and a tall man with shoulder lenth black hair they walked in and Dumbeldor opened his arms, "ah Drumstrang is here" he said, the man gave him a kinda smirk, "Dumbeldor" he nodded his head.

then the doors opened and i saw the familiar blue silk, i looked at Madam Olympe Maxime and i saw Fleur, Raimond, Gabrielle and everyone else, i grinned as they did they marched in.

* * *

"alright let the sorting ceremony begin" said Dumbeldor, i crouched next to the stool, as the first name started to get called, one by one squeezed my hand, and got send to Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Smith, Almond" said Minerva and Al sat on the stool and i held his hand, he gave it a squeeze as the hat was putted on his head, "hm another Smith i see, brains worthy of Ravenclaw and yet cunning as a Slytherin, SLYTHERIN!" it yelled, he hopped off gave me a smirk and walked off.

i looked around i was the only one left so i got up, "Black, Dannile" said Minerva, i got up and sat on the stool, she put down the hat on my head, "again?" said the hat, i rolled my eyes, "lets see same things yet there stronger, your Gryffindor traits sure are kicking in" it said, and i started to curse him in french, "i understand french you know, lets see hmm SLYTHERIN again" it said.

i put down the hat and walked down, to the Slytherin table who had a standing Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, they pulled me in a hug, "we got her back" said Flint.

Dumbeldor rolled his eyes, we sat down with Draco's arm drapped around my shoulder and Pansy and crabbe on his side and Blaises other arm on my shoulder and Goyle beside him, "hows it feel to be back, Black?" asked Flint.

"great" i replied, then a flying paper came from the Gryffindor table and landed on our section i grabbed it, "oooo it's for Draco" i said, i was gonna open it when he grabbed it, Blaise and me jumped on him to take it with Crabbe trying to pull it, i slipped away from them and pulled the paper from there wrestling hands and opened it.

**leave my girl alone, or else you'll have to face me, people who helped the Dark lord should have the honor of being a million miles away from her, if she gets hurt your dead.**

i handed it to Blaise who gave it to Draco who had Crabbe and Goyle reading it over his shoulder, "don't let it bother you" i told Draco and he smirked, "wouldn't count on it" he said.

Flint and Bletchley got on the stage or what ever, "we have an announcement to make, there will be a match with us so we would see if Black still has the skill for Sekeer" said Flint, "you up for it?" asked Bletchley, "sure if it means i get to kick Malfoy ill do it" i said and they laughed and came back.


	7. the chosing, Yule ball, second Task

**AN: so yup i forgot the AN last time anyways, you can follow me on twitter: DeemaAlZayed and you can contact me on that, or just PM me, so without any more things to say the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of this all rights go to J.K whom i bow down to for some of that bling bling.**

* * *

i ran into the room "Proffeser may we take ?" i asked Proffeser Binns, our ghost of a history teacher, "id ask why but i already know why so may you three wait for him to finish his exam" he replied i nodded my head and walked to Draco, "come on" said Crabbe, i grabbed one of his quils and started to tease him with it by running it down his neck and shoulder.

"Dannie can you stop!" said Malfoy and we laughed and stopped, "come on just one page" i told him, i hopped on the Proffeser Binns table and Goyle was next to me and Crabbe was playing with a bunch of books, "tick tock" said Goyle.

Draco looked up at us and gave us a hush it, "come on Draco i finished this exam in two minutes" i said, he went back to writing, i looked around the class and i saw Hermione sitting there done proudly while everyone else was still doing their exam, i saw Ray and he looked at me and smiled, i gave him a smile then looked at Goyle who nudged me and i saw Crabbe trying to give Malfoy the answers, i rolled my eyes.

"C, B, A, D, C, C, A, D, B, D" I said, and everyone started to scribble, Binns gave me a glare, Draco handed him the paper, i grabbed it and looked at it, "you have one wrong" i told him and he gave me a glare and went back to checking it, i hoped of the desk, and went to him and grabbed the pen and scribbled, and put the paper on Binns sleeping desk, and i grabbed Blaise who finished and we ran out, for a day of evilness.

* * *

we entered to eat lunch, with Draco laughing, and Blaise walking backwards, he pumped into a girl and we smirked and Draco winked and we left them alone, "his so not going to ask her out" said Crabbe, i rolled my eyes, "im gonna go to the Gryffindors and be back in a bit" i said.

Draco rolled his eyes, i walked there and i covered Ron's eyes, "Dannie let go im trying to eat" he said, i laughed, "your always eating" i replied and i sat next to him, Harry and Hermione.

Fred leaned over, "so is it true?" he asked, "whats true?" me and Harry said at the same time, "that Draco is dating Pansy" said Oliver, i burst out laughing, and i got weird looks, Ron chuckled, "no" i said between laughter.

"hm we were so close" said George, "so close to what?" asked Hermione, "nothing" they said in union, i rolled my eyes, then i saw Raimond and Maria sitting there talking he looked down, "um excuse me for a bit" i said, i walked over to them, "hey Maria, Ray" i said, she looked up and glared at me, "whats wrong?" i asked, "i don't know why don't you go and ask Malfoy" she said, she was from here so she could speak a perfect english accent.

i looked at Ray, "that's whats wrong? Ray come on Draco's my closest friend here, his mom is my family" i told him, "zhat doesn't look like it" he said, "Ray are you actually being jealous of him?" i asked, "everyone iz saying it" he said, i sighed, "i care about you Ray not him" he looked up at me, he smiled, "and i care about you too" he said, i smiled and pecked him, "i have to go or else Snape might kill me" i told him and i went to my table.

* * *

the goblet chose Fleur, Viktor Krum and Cedric, then The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment... And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out "Harry Potter" everyone looked at each other with shock, but we clapped.

the fire turned red again, and another piece of Parchment came out, Dumbledore looked at Minerva with confusion, then he looked at everyone else, "Dannie Black" he said, everyone gasped, i looked up at him in shock and shook my head.

i got up and walked up with everyone, this can't be happening, i never signed up for this, Dumbledore handed me the parchment, i walked into the room, and walked down, and the door opened Harry looked at me, then we heard shouting, Dumbledore came over to both of us, "did you in anyway curse the goblet to put your names in?" he asked, "no sir" we both said, "did you let an older student put your name in?" he asked, "no sir" Harry said, "are you sure?" he asked, "were bloody sure! if this is a joke it isn't funny!" i told them.

Dumbledore looked at Mr. Crouch, "Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake! Really, what nonsense! Harry and Dannie could not have crossed the line themselves, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that they did not persuade an older student to do it for them, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!" said Minerva.

"if the goblet chose them then the goblet has chosen them" said Crouch, Karkaroff started to proteus, "shut your bloody mouth!" i yelled angrily, "id watch my tongue if i was you miss Black" he said.

i glared at him, "these are this years triwizard tournament champions" said Crouch, "can we please go now?" asked Harry, they nodded their heads and i walked back, i left the room with Harry rubbing my back.

everyone looked at us, "its final we have 5 Champions" said Dumbledore, everyone was looking at us, i walked down and out the door.

* * *

i leaned my head on the wall, i just needed to clear my head, even if it meant me breaking rules this can't happen, i never signed up for this, i quit this since Voldemort came to us in first year, Draco came and sat down, "everyone's looking for you" he said, "i knew you'd be here you always liked heights" he said, i looked up at him, then i flung my self at him and cried into his shoulder.

he rubbed my back, "shush, Dannie i know nothing would hurt you" he said, i pulled away and whipped my tears, and he wrapped an arm around me and took me out.

he took me to Dumbledores office, "Dannie you can't undo it" said Dumbledore, "i dont want to do that, i cant do that im just plain old me, i cant do this last time something as big as this happened i fainted, and that was cause i won the game" i told him, "and when Voldemort was face to face with me, it wasnt me who did it, something in me clicked i can never do anything like this" i told him.

"never underestimate your self" he said, "you'll do great i have faith in you Dannie" he said, i sat down as he started to talk to me and Draco.

* * *

we were all asked to come here to meet Minerva, "as some of you might not know Hogwarts is having a ball, the Yule Ball, its tradition that when having the Triwizard Tournament we have the Yule ball, The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to - er - let our hair down" she said, "and its a formal dance so we are going to teach you how to dance" she said and Ron said something, "how bout you show everyone Mr Weasley how to dance" she said.

"no im good" he said, and she gave him a glare, he got up, and they started to dance.

* * *

i walked down the stairs with Hermione and we saw Harry and Ron they're looking at us, Parvati nd Padma Patil grabbed there arms and pulled them in except for Harry and Patil who stayed for the Champions traditional dance, "ok relax Hermione you look stunning" i said and she blushed, "you look more beautiful than anyone i saw" she replied.

i smiled and i saw Raimond he looked at me smiled and walked into the hall, i sighed, i guess it wasnt meant for us to dance together the first dance, i looked at whom they chose and guess whom it was Oliver wood, yes every girls dream guy, Harry smacked his head, "close your mouth she's my little sister some way" Harry told him, and Oliver chuckled.

i took his arm and we stood in line, "nervous?" he asked, "more than ever" i replied, "don't worry just hold on to me" he said smirking, i shook my head and grinned as the doors opened.

i gave his arm a tight squeeze to show him i still havent died, and we entered on our cue, i smiled and we started to dance, Neville and Ginney started to dance and soon everyone started to join, i caught a glimpse of Pansy and Draco standing together, she was wearing a short red dress with a low crew cut, it looked nice on her but kinda...um sluty?

"nice dancer i see Miss Black" said Oliver and i laughed, "such a fine young man Mr. Wood" i replied to him in an old accent, he laughed, "i know i know stop flattering i might actually grow a second head" he said in the same accent, "how baffled" i replied and he laughed some more.

when the song ended we started to clap, and he walked me away from the dance floor, "thanks for sharing the dance with me" i told him, "so now i have to give you to your date?" he asked, "i don't have a date i didn't want to go with anyone" i told him shrugging, "then ill have more dances then" he said, and he pulled me in the dance floor again.

* * *

i sat down, and looked at Ron and Harry who had Ray with them, "hey guys" i said grinning, Hermione came over, "Viktor went to get us drinks do you want to sit with us?" she asked, "id love too" i told her and she hooked her arm with mine, "no enjoy sucking faces wiz Viktor and Wood" said Ray, "no wouldnt want to ruin his time" said Ron, i looked at Hermione, "come on Mione" i told her.

"no, you two were both dying for an autograph from him! whats the difference now?" she asked, "he liked you" said Ron as he got up and she followed him, i sighed and followed them, "just go to your room!" she yelled at him when i came, she saw Harry "both of you go to your rooms" she said, and they ran up, "shes always grumpy" muttered Ron, "Ron you ruin everything!" she said.

she clopsed in tears and i whipped them away, "come on Mione don't ruin your night well have fun and everything" i told her, "and you get Viktor into it" i told her and she laughed and got up, "your make up is fine" i told her and i extended my arm for her and she hooked her arm around mine and we walked back.

i saw Oliver and he smiled, "his really nice" said Hermione, and i blushed a bit, i went to him and we sat down and talked, danced and then we walked around the castle, "you cold?" he asked, "it's just a breeze" i told him, he chuckled and drapped his jacket over my shoulders, "thank you" i told him.

we were walking towards the dungeons, i saw his hand there by his side and i intertwined my hand with his, he looked down at it and smiled, we were walking down the cordiard of the dungeons, when i saw Draco and Pansy there with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle Pansy making out with Draco and them just standing there talking, i looked at Oliver.

"if i go near them they'll start a fight, so this is as far as i can walk you" he said, i sighed, "hm i had fun tonight, thank you so much" i told him, he smiled, "your very welcome thank you for spending it with me" he said.

i took off the jacket to give it to him, "keep it, it looks nice on you" he said, "ill wear it more than" i told him and he chuckled, he held my hand and gave it a kiss, "in till later miss Black" he said, i laughed and he laughed too, i kissed his cheek, "good night Oliver" i told him, "good night Danish" he said as he left, i turned around and i found Draco looking at me, "had fun?" he asked.

"yeah i had a blast" i told him as i fiddled with the him of the jacket, "you and Wood looked nice together" said Pansy, "thanks Pansy, you and Draco look nice together too" i told her, Blaise smirked at me, "alright off to bed for you miss Black" he said, "off to bed to you too" i told him, he gave me his arm and we started to skip, "off to Hoggywarts we go, where the magic exists" he started to sing and i busted out laughing.

"they'll be the death of us" said Goyle as he started to sing with us.

* * *

i looked around, this was it the second task, "Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them" said Dumbledore, i took a deep breath, then the whistle went off, i dived into the water, i started to swim, i heard that song again, i followed it and i catched a glimpse of a tail, i followed it.

i reached there second i saw Ron there, ChoChang, Hermione, Gabrielle and Draco i grabbed Draco and took him.

i swam back and i put Draco back on the dock, everyone started to cheer i saw Fleur there looking scared, i stood up and dived back in, i had to get Gabrielle.

i swam back there and i saw that Cedric already had Cho and he was swimming back, Viktor who was transfigured as a shark, i looked at Harry and grabbed Gabrielle he swam back then i saw two Merpeople holding someone with blonde hair, i gasped, Ray i rested Gab down and swam there, they hissed at me but i hissed back they let go of him, i grabbed him by the arm, and i saw that Harry had Gab.

i swam back there but Harry was held back by a couple of mini squids, he motioned for me to go on, i swam to the surface and handed them Ray, "where are you going?!" asked Dumbledore, "Harry!" i said and i swam back to him, he was unconscious, i slapped him and he woke up and grabbed Ron and swam up i grabbed Gab and followed him.

when i went to the surface, towels were wrapped around me, Dumbledore smiled at me, "the winners are, since she made it first Dannie!" he said and everyone started to cheer, "second is Cedric for coming in second place" he continued and we all cheered, "third for helping is Harry! forth is Viktor! last is Fleur for not continuing" he said and everyone cheered.

i stood up and Ray winked at me, i took a deep breath of relief, i walked back with pats on the back, i grinned, Dumbledore looked at me, "told you, you could do it" he whispered, i nodded my head then Crouch started talking, "wait a minute! how come there was 6 people in the water!?" he asked, Dumbledore looked at me, "what do you mean six, we had Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang, Gabrielle and Raimond" he replied.

i looked around, "Draco was there! i pulled him up the first!" i said, i looked in the water and i caught a glimpse of his blonde hair, i threw my towel and dived in, i swam there and i saw one of the Mermaid there, "i told you one only" she said, i grabbed my wand, "let go of him" i told her, she let go of him and half of them whom were there swam away, i turned around and i saw a green light, then it was gone, i looked at Draco.

he was breathing, i grabbed him and pulled him out of the water, i started to push on his chest, "come on Malfoy" i mumbled, he started to cough, i closed my eyes, "we put 5 people in there!" said Crouch, "i got him out i put him to the surface" i said, "we didn't see him" said Snape, "i saw a green light when i went to get him" i said, Dumbledore looked at me, "the same one" i replied.

Draco looked at me and covered me with his towel, "i was with Crabbe and Goyle doing your banner then i don't remember" he said.

* * *

we were in Potions when Nott spilled his ingredient on me, Snape looked at him, "Mr Malfoy please escort Miss Black to Madam Pomfrey and make sure she's alright" he said, i got up holding my hand which was burning.

* * *

**AN: So i know major head twister but she and Ray didn't break up they just took some space for a bit ill bring that in the next chappie sorry my head is just hurting and i couldn't do anything so yup some of them are days skipped the lines i mean so yup leave a review**


	8. Voldemorts back, sassy Dannie

**AN: HELLO! well lets see my best friend wants to help me with this so she's Co writing it, so yay anyways I just got my dose of GLEE! and Coffee the real Glee is back now so im excited and im listening to Austin Mahone so yeah im in the zone, watch Say Something by him or else ill send Dobby to cock you for Mistress Dannie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything i just write cause I get bored and I enjoy doing this, anyways J.K owns this and blah blah blah and she promised me half of her bling bling... :D**

* * *

"you sure your hands ok?" he asked, I nodded my hand, "I can live thru it" I told him, we walked in and Madam Pomfrey looked at me, "what did you do now?" she asked, I smirked, "nothing damaging just got some of Notts potion spilled on me, she got up, "if Nott made something im sure it's proabbly poisin" she said and Draco chuckled.

I sat down on the bed and she examined it, "ah nothing serious just a bit of my wand and you'll be fine" she said, "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring next into this school?" she muttered, she started to use her wand and muttered a healing spell, and the burning stopped, "try not to use it too much" she said, I nodded my head, "Mr Malfoy make sure she doesn't I know her" she said and I laughed, "I promise" I told her.

we walked out, and we headed back to class, I entered and i saw Snape mocking Harry, "that's enough proffeser we get it trying to make Harry seem like a cowered but his just doesn't want trouble" I told him glaring, "id watch my mouth if I were you miss Black" he said, "I got the same thing from Karkaroff and I don't care" I told him, "now leave Harry alone" I told him.

"10 points out of Slytherin?" I asked smirking, "just like your father always looking for trouble" he said, "if someone messes with any of my friends ill face trouble even if it means my life" I replied, "be sited and finish your work" he said, I rolled my eyes, shrugged and sat down.

the bell rang as i grabbed my stuff and Karkaroff started to talk to Snape Harry was cleaning up so i left, i saw Draco and Pansy with Crabbe and Goyle and her posy making fun of Hermione who was walking with Ron, i walked there and stood in front of Ron who looked ready to about kill someone, "that's enough Malfoy" i told him and he chuckled, "move out-of-the-way Black, this isn't your business, we don't talk to people who are friends with mud bloods and filthy blood traitors" he said with them all laughing.

i punched hims straight in the nose and it started to bleed, "owe!" he bellowed, "that's for being a jerk and this is for calling them those names" i told him as i kicked him in the balls, Harry came out and looked at me, "alright move it Dannie" he said, as we walked away.

* * *

we were at lunch when madam Pomfrey came in with a Draco who looked paler and i slide lower in my seat next to Fred and George, "Proffeser Dumbledore!" she said angrily, "yes my dear?" he asked, "Dannile Black punched Mr Malfoy in the nose and kicked him where it hurts" she said, Dumbledore sighed, "Dannile Black?" he asked looking around, "she's right here!" said Fred whom was smirking.

i got up and he looked at me, "explain? and slowly and without any glares or curses" he said, i took a deep breathe, "he called Ron a blood traitor and Hermione a mud blood cause i told him to stop his teasing" i replied, "i protect my friends backs and everyone knows it" i told him, Dumbledore nodded his head, "Mr Malfoy?" he asked.

"i only asked them about the articale sir" he said lying, "oh stop lying! and be a man instead of being a coward, you know the saying like father like son? that just proves that you're a cowered just like your father" i told him, he took out his wand, "ill make you pay" he threatened.

i took out my wand and put it on the table, "i can take any think you shoot at me without my wand" i told him, "Avifors!" he said, wanting to turn me into a bird, i deflected it easily, i didn't need to say the spell or anything Draco shoot into the air, and i smirked when he fell down on his arse, "Cantis!" he yelled, like id let him make me sing uncontrollably, i sent it back at him, then i used the Carpe Retractum spell and let the robs pull him to me, "if you ever try to do anything to me or my friends you'll regret it, and please i don't need a wand to kick your arse" i told him as i let go of him.

i looked at the head master, "this is it, you saw him and i did nothing but defend my self" i told him and i took my wand and walked back to my place smacked Fred's head and sat next to Oliver so i was between Harry and him, "ok Mr Malfoy back to your table" he said.

"my father will hear of this" he said, "go tell daddy" i told him smirking and everyone started to laugh, but not Slytherin just a few chuckles, "at least i have one" he said, everyone stopped laughing and looked at me, i held in my tears stood up and grabbed my wand, "Cruciat-" but Dumbledore shoot my wand out of my wand.

"Dannile! we never ever use these kind of curses on anyone!" he looked at me with rage, "he deserves worse he deserves to have the killing curse on him" i yelled, i didn't need my wand so i used the Fiery Offensive spell which made dancing flames chase Malfoy and burn him, Snape stopped it, "50 marks out of Slytherin for both of you!" he said.

"what ever" i told him as i sat down, and Draco went and sat at his place, "continue eating" said Minerva who looked at me with a sad smile, Harry nudged me and smirked, "good job" he said, i nodded my head.

* * *

i looked as the cup pulled Harry and Cedric somewhere and then the light reached me and pulled me with them, i looked around, suddenly my scar starts to hurt and Harrys clutching his, then a stranger comes in and i recognize him as wormtail and his holding something in his arm, "kill the spare" said the thing, and wormtail raised his wand and green light shoot from it to Cedric, "Cedric!" i yelled as i crouched next to him, he wasnt breathing i held in my tears.

suddenly Harry's stunned and is held back by the tomb-stone, Wormtail checks Harry's bonds and gags him roughly, then departs. Looking at the bundle next to the graveside, Harry is appalled by the half-infant, half-snake creäture. my scar burns again as the thing glares back through red, slitted eyes. Wormtail returns with a huge stone cauldron containing a clear potion, placing it beside the bundle and lighting a fire beneath. Wormtail picks up the creäture and drops it into the cauldron; i hoped it drowned.

Wormtail causes the grave under Harry's feet to disgorge something that looks like dust; he chants, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given. You will renew your son!" Wormtail sends it into the cauldron, Slicing off his right hand and dropping it into the cauldron, he continues haltingly, "Flesh — of the servant — w-willingly given — you will revive — your master." In pain and weeping, he slits Harry's arm with the knife and collects blood in a vial. As it drips into the cauldron, he chants, "B-blood of the enemy... forcibly taken... you will... resurrect your foe."

The cauldron emits huge vaporous clouds from which a tall, skeletal man ascends then alights on the ground. with black covering him it turns out to be his robs, Lord Voldemort has arisen.

i gulped as Harry fell to his knees and Voldemort grabbed his wand and put it to Wormtails arm and he grew a hand a metallic one then he pressed his tip to Wormtails dark mark and shadows started to appear.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it? And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?" said Voldemort suddenly people stood in those shadows wearing masks in a circle in the middle of him but there were empty places.

he marched to every spot and started to say something then he went to five people and moved his face to their masks and there masks despaired and there hoods fell away, they were on their knees, "Lucius i thought at least you'd try to find me" he glared at who seemed to be Lucius Malfoy, "i did Master" he said, "but i couldn't find away or sign" he said, "i sent signs lots and lots of signs" said Voldemort, "but alas your here ill find vengeance on those who did not respond to my summons" he said.

"You know of course, that they have called this boy my downfall? You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him - and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen... I could not touch the boy. His mother left upon him the traces of her sacrifice... This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it...but no matter. I can touch him now" he said touching Harry.

they started dulling then suddenly a blue field was around them, i saw people floating around them then Harry lunged at the portkey and held my hand and Cedrics body but it only took him and left me and Cedric, Voldemort looked at me, and chuckled, "ah the girl who took me down when i came back" he said, i gulped and stood up, "scared of me now aren't you" he said.

"don't worry i wont hurt you child, i find this strange liking towards the girl who was the reason for my down fall, its like your distend for great things" he said, i looked around looking for away out, and i caught the eyes of Narcissa and she gave me a resuring nod, "just like your mother so beautiful" he said, as he tried to touch me, i couldn't go back cause of Cedrics body i looked down trying to do anything for him to not get seen, "a friend of yours?" he asked as Wormtail leaned down to touch him, "don't touch him!" i yelled at him, and i used my powers to blast him back away from him.

i stood up and moved forward so Voldemort would go back a bit from Cedric, "just like your father" he said, "yeah the father and mother you killed!" i spat out, "this is the girl Draco has liking towards, Narcissa?" he asked her, "yes master" she replied, "hm i might've found a way to actually make her know whom she's talking too" he said.

"im talking to a cowered, just like i told you in my first year" i told him, he chuckled, "still havent learned i see" he said, "shes related to you Narcissa no?" he asked, she nodded her head, "her father was my first cousin" she said, "ah how pleasant, i have special orders for this one" he said chuckling, "move your stinking corpse breath away from me" i told him, he glared.

"i like this one" he said laughing, he walked back towards the death eaters, i looked at Cedric briefly, i knew a way to go back to Hogwarts but what was the damn spell, "i grabbed my wand and touched Cedric, and Dissapparated back there, but not before i heard his roar of anger again.

i landed on my feet in front of everyone, everyone gasped, "his back" i said gasping for breath, Minerva came over and handed me my inhaler, "breath breath" she said, i breathed normaliy and cried looking at Cedric, "he killed him" i mumbled, Harry was crying on Cedrics chest.

suddenly Mad eye pulled him somewhere, i was there holding my scar, Dumbledore helped me up, "i don't trust Mad eye" i whispered to him, and he nodded his head and we ran after Harry.

* * *

"Remember, if the time should come, when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory...in the light of Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open" said Dumbledore, i sighed, as i got up and Dumbledore looked at me this time, "i have an announcement to make" he said.

"Dannie would like to say something" he said, i got up and stood there, "um.. Mr Diggory the coins i won, i don't deserve them no one does but Cedric, so id like you to take them, Cedric was going to win fair and square, and what an amazing person he was, helping me with the tasks helping everyone, he was an amazing person and hell forever be one, hell always be here even if we can't see him, Cedric was always the reason for our smiles sometimes, with his goofy side, he was one heck of a seeker, i remember playing with him, he was one fast kid, and to forever hold his name in bravery i asked Dumbledore to do this" i told him with the tears streaming down my face.

i changed the banners to Ravenclaw, "and hell have his picture hanged in the Ravenclaw tower next to the entrance" i said, he smiled and came over and hugged me i handed him the gold, "Cedric Diggory was one bloody hell of a person" i said, and everyone clapped and cheered.

* * *

**AN: Mom said i had to end it :( or else shell cut my time of writing, so yup good good ill have more ideas once i sleep and shit so leave a reviews hommie and ideas ideas!**


	9. Malfoy Manor, 12 Grimmauld Place

**AN: So in the books or movies the didn't mention where Voldemort was staying at so lets say Malfoy Manor, anyways just wanted to point that out lots of love leave a review, and to the "guest" who left a review, im really glad you hate it, it makes me know that some people are really honest, thank you a bunch.**

**Disclaimers: J.K. Rowling continues not to accept my continuing requests to please, please let me possess her soul and write some more stories. However, she is a Gryvenpufferin (a combination of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin), and so of course, shed doesn't let me. So now I will sort all of her characters, and the only thing she can do is sue me! MWAHAHA! What does it matter that she owns Harry Potter, and I don't? No disrespect intended, just a bunch of bloody nonsense. Continue with your continuation of reading. Thank you. and this disclaimer is from : nony0mous who is awesome!**

* * *

I went down the marble stairs, and went into the dinning room, "good morning Dannie" said Lucius, i ignored him, "good morning Dannile" said Draco whom i ignored too, "good morning Danish" said Narcissa, "good morning Narcissa" i told her smiling as i sat down, "father told you good morning" said Draco, "its a nice weather today how about me and you go out and do some things?" asked Narcissa, "hm that sounds nice, id love too" i told her smiling as i took a bit of sliced Apples.

Draco looked at me, "Dannie stop ignoring me" he said, and i took a bite of my apple, "next time you tell her what you said, think of the consensus" his own mother told him that, i nodded my head, "fine then what did father do?" he asked, "he knows what he did" i replied, "im gonna go out for a walk" i told her, "be careful Dannish" said Narcissa.

"i always am" i told her pointing to my wand in my boot, she sighed, "and take a sweater its chilly" she said, i nodded my head.

i was about to go out when the door opened and in entered Bellatrix Lestrange, i took a step back, and she smirked, "well, well, well if it isn't our lovely cousin" she said, Narcissa got up, "Bellatrix leave her alone" she told her, but she only laughed a crazy laugh, "the beauty her mother had, and ah her father's hair color" she said laughing.

i glared back, "move now" i told her, "ah the famous Black sassines" she said, she twirled one of my curls around her fingers, i fisted my hand, "and this is the girl you treat as your own daughter Narcissa?" asked Bellatrix smirking to her sister, "don't you remember her mother? she always was the luckiest one" said Bellatrix, "and she got the handsomest black too" she said, "such a smart bitch, may her soul route in hell" she said.

"don't you bloody dare talk about my mother like that" i told her, "or else what? you'll avada kadavra me?" she said laughing, i glared at her and said the killing curse in my mind suddenly green light was shoot but it killed one of the flowers instead, "how did you do that?!" she asked with an open mouth.

"i might seem like i don't know anything but when it comes to spells, curses, hexes and magic i can kill you with a blink of an eye, next time you bring my mom on your tongue you'll find your self boiling in fire" i told her, she looked at Narcissa, "the dark lord must know about this immediately!" she said, "no dont!" said Narcissa.

"oh he must know, this is splendid a fifteen year old girl who can perform it without even a wand is never heard of! even the dark lord cant do it, without a wand or saying the word out load! or even at that age!" she yelled, i was trembling and i went back into Narcissa's arms, "don't you even dare Bellatrix! hell use her! hell do everything he can to make her join! no not her!" yelled Narcissa back.

"oh but his on his way and hell see it with his own eye" said Bellatrix, "Narcissa please don't make her do it, hell hurt everyone like he did to Cedric!" i told her trembling, "i wont let anyone hurt you at all" said Narcissa, "go get your sweater and bag well go now, it will take your mind of things" she said.

i ran up the stairs and got my things, i ran back down and Narcissa held my hand and took me out, "i wont let you be there when he comes neither will Draco i don't know whats taking him so much" she said as Draco came out of the house dressed in all black, he smirked at me and looked at his mom, "decided to be the odd one now?" he asked gesturing to my clothes.

which was only skinny jeans, black converse and a black tank top with an off the shoulder sweater, Harry got me this year, it was purple my favorite color, i ignored him, "i don't have to wear black its your thing not mine, Malfoy" i told him, "you two bicker like two old married couple" said Narcissa, i rolled my eyes, "like id ever marry him, i cant even think about anyone marrying him" i said.

Narcissa held in a smile, "that's my son" she told me, i laughed, "alright alright, im sorry Dracy poo" i said, and he glared at me, Narcissa tried departing us but it wouldn't work, "whats going on?" i asked, "i cant depart!" she said, i tried departing my self but it wouldn't work, "me neither!" i said then Draco looked up and i looked up and we saw a shadow coming in, "Draco what ever you do don't be afraid" she told him, he nodded his head.

then Voldemort was on the steps of the manor, "Narcissa come in and bring these two with you" he said, as he entered, "yes my lord" she mumbled, we went in, with Narcissa in the front and me and Draco in tow, "ah thank you Narcissa, as ive heard from Bellatrix so far and saw that young Dannile has done a killing curse perfectly" he said as he came closer to me and Draco and Narcissa went to Lucias, i took a deep breath.

"ah Draco youve changed so much since the last time i saw you, you were marly a child" he said, then he looked at me and chuckled he tried to carse my cheek but i took a step back, my back was to Draco's chest, he held my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, suddenly Voldemort chuckled and looked at Bellatrix, "young love" he said.

"the exact reason for my downfall" he said then without a warning he got out his wand and pointed it to Draco and i was out-of-the-way to the side, "dont you dare hurt him!" i told him, "my lord please don't hurt the boy he has done nothing" said Narcissa.

"join me Dannile and ill let him go" he said, "no i wont join you, you're a cowered" i told him, suddenly The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that she no longer knew where she was... white-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin, her head was surely going to burst with pain; she was screaming more loudly than she'd ever screamed in her life.

then the pain stopped, and Voldemort was on the floor gaping at me, i got up and backed into Narcissa, she held me behind her, "my lord she didn't mean to do that it's just her reflexes" she mumbled, "wicked" said Bellatrix, he got up, "amazing" he mumbled, Narcissa still didn't let go of me, and i still was holding her from the back.

Lucius took the lord to the other room to talk, Bellatrix looked at me and smirked, Narcissa turned to me and hugged me, "are you ok?" she asked, i nodded my head, i pulled away from her, "im gonna go to my room" i mumbled, she looked at me, "no you're not going you can't leave us stay no one will hurt you" she begged.

i shook my head, i ran up to my room, and got my back pack, i stuffed some clothes in it, and i grabbed my trunk i put my clothes in it, i put my broom on top and i grabbed a quill and wrote to Mrs. Weasly and sent Sparks, he went there, i went down the stairs and sat down like nothing happened.

Draco looked at me, i sighed when i heard the sound of hooting soon, Sparks came and sat on my lap i opened the letter: DONT GO STAY THERE WELL SEND SOMEONE TO GET YOU! BE CARFUL OR ELSE ILL KILL YOU!, it said i sighed and petted Sparks and handed him a treat and he flew to his cage in my room.

* * *

i was sitting in my room when i heard the familiar sound of a broom i looked out of my window and i saw a shape on the ground, i went out and i got down and out, i saw Lupin and the real mad-eye moody, and more people, "you need to get your broom now!" said Lupin, i ran up the stairs with Tonks as quietly as we can, she made my trunk float, and i grabbed my backpack and put it on my shoulders and grabbed my broom and we went down.

suddenly a hand pulled me before i was out on the ground, "Dannie hell send people after you don't go" said Draco, i shook my head, "i don't care Draco be safe and take care of your self" i told him i kissed his forehead, "tell your mom that i love her, and i really appreciate everything she did to me" i told him, i ran out and hopped on my broom.

Lupin looked at me and nodded his head, "wait for the first flare" he said, then i saw a red flare go out, a wands flare, "the second one we go!" said Mad-eye, then the second flare went out, we were in the air in seconds, i loved the height it was simply perfect, we passed a bridge and we went up the sky's thru the clouds, then a green spark came passing by me, i turned around and i saw the same hooded figure i saw last year, "DEATH EATERS!" i warned.

green, blue and red were passing back and forth, then i felt something stinging in me, Lupin yelled at me, "you know the way and everything go there will follow soon!" he said, i didn't want to leave them alone, so i jolted all my powers into blasting the death eaters out of their brooms, Tonks smirked at me, but i felt dizzy, we got there sooner than i thought.

i hopped off my broom and Lupin quickly did everything, we got in and went in quietly, Tonks sat me on a couch, "you idiot! you shouldnt of putted all of your powers into that!" she yelled at me, "back away people shell faint soon" said Mad-eye, then everything turned black.

i heard noise around me, then i opened my eyes and i saw Sirius and Mrs. Weasley arguing, Tonks got up, "she's awake!" she yelled over the noise and everyone looked at me.

Sirius pushed them all out-of-the-way but Mrs. Weasley beat him, "oh my God! you couldve told me he was there! that he actually used a spell on you! i would've been there my self!" she said, "um mom your suffocating her, said Fred.

she let go of me, Sirius came over and looked at me, "what kind of lunatic are you?! you couldve fell of your broom and died by doing that! are you telling me my niece is that fullish! Annabel would never have done something like that! neither would your fath-" i cutted him out.

"im not them! im my own person! do you think its fun ! i stayed there with them! with people i don't know! and then i get asked to join him again! do you think its bloody fun! im tired, i keep have the same dream! and im bloody tired! i didn't ask for this! id rather be a muggle than live thru all this!" i yelled, Lupin looked at me.

"you're not! this is stupid Annabel you couldve hurt your self!" Sirius yelled at me, "im not Annabel im Dannile" i replied to him thru my teeth, "she isn't her mother Sirius" told him Tonks, Hermione looked at him, "Dannie were sorry alright", she told me, i rolled my eyes, "i was always his least favorite, so why should i even bother proving to him that im me" i told him as i got up, and left the room and flopped on the stairs.

the door opened and in came Dumbledore and Oliver, everyone came out to see whom it was, Oliver ran over to me and crushed his lips to mine, i kissed him back, i pulled away, he looked at me and touched my cheek, "you have scratches all over you!" he told me as he hugged me tightly to him, i looked over his shoulder to Dumbledore, "wand" he said, i threw it at him.

he looked at it, and threw it back at me, "which curse?" he asked, "cruciatus" i told him, Oliver held me in arm's length, "you ok?" he asked, i nodded looking at Dumbledore, "have you been using your inhaler?" he asked, "yes four times this week, after the nightmares" i told him, he looked at Sirius, "order meeting. now." he said.

Oliver pecked me, "ill ateand it then ill be right back" he said as i pulled away from him.

they all went in and i flopped down, Fred and George put some sort of ear on the door and they were listening hard, i rolled my eyes, then Siruis came out an hour later and Fred and George sat down an acted like they were talking to me, Oliver came over, "Dannie what do you see on Siruis's robs?" he asked as everyone looked at me, "concentrate" he told me i nodded my head.

i focused my powers on his robs, i saw small tiny tene dust that looked like salt, i shook my head, "woooah!" i said, Dumbledore sighed, "i hopped that wouldnt of happened, i must go and see this thru" he said as he left.

* * *

i was in the living room sitting there doing nothing, i got up and grabbed a pen and quill i wrote to Draco.

**Draco, im alright just a bunch of scratches, please tell your mom not to worry and that if she wants to send me anything to just send it with Sparks when ever he comes which might be daily i hope, i miss you a lot, and i really hope your ok, Dannie**

i gave it to Sparks, "you don't come back without a letter from him, and make sure you're not followed and be careful" i told him as he flew away.

i sat down and i looked around when i saw an ajar door, i got up and went in the room was a light shade of green, it had pictures, i went closer to it, and i saw Dads face and Moms there, i touched the wall and a couple of tears streamed down my cheeks, i saw Nicolas's face i carsed it, "i miss you so much" i whispered, i got out and grabbed my blanket, i had it ever since i was born, i sat on the couch and curled up on it.

i saw Sirius close the door and left to another room, before i was surrounded in darkness, and the welcoming nightmares.

* * *

i was woken out by yelling, "she's not her Father!" i heard Mrs Weasley yelling, "no she isn't!" Sirius yelled back, "she's not your best friend Sirius! she's a girl! she's not him! you can't treat her nor Harry as if they are!" she yelled back, i sat up, and i looked at them yelling next to the door, "she's not Lucas! she's not Nicolas! she's not Annabel, you can't treat her that way! you can't expect her to be what you want just because you lost them doesn't mean you have to lose her, she's barely a woman Sirius she's scared and i know it, just look at her she's been having tears down her face and shes been turning in her spot from nightmares, shes afraid and she needs you" said Mrs Weasley as she turned and headed to the kitchen.

i touched my cheeks and they where damp i wiped them away and i got up, "how much did you listen?" asked Sirius, "just about enough" i told him as i passed him and went up the stairs careful not to wake anyone, i got into were Fred and George were staying and walked to the lump of pillows that i knew was my boyfriend, i sat on the edge of the bed, and by the simple creek he woke up, saw me and smiled, "good mornin' beautiful" he mumbled, i smiled and kissed his cheek, "go to sleep, sleepy head, ill talk to you once your up" i told him.

he sighed, "all right but save me a couple of kisses" he said, i pecked him, "the couple are about to end soon" i told him as i ran out before he could actually get me, i walked to my room with Ginny and Hermione, i flopped on my bed and looked around.

i got changed and went down and sat on the counter, "Mrs Weasley need some help?" i asked, "no you rest" she told me, "come on i wanna help" i told her, she sighed, "alright cut these up" she told me and i grinned, and started to help her.

* * *

while eating breakfast, Sparks came thru the window and sat on my shoulder, i took the letter from him, "who's it from?" asked Fred, i looked at it and i saw Draco's familiar hand writing and i felt reassuring run thru my in tair body, i opened it and i read it:

**Dannie, **

**i cant explain this but he left for a week to do something, mother wants you back shell kill anyone just to have you back with her, your like the daughter she never had Dannie you must come back, even for a visit you know how much she loves you Dannie, please come back, for me even, he didnt hurt me, but please come back your our family, your my best friend, you know that.**

**please think about it, and even father said it a minute ago, how breakfast was so dull without you, i cant.. i mean we cant do it without you you were like the reason for the laughter and smiles and happiness in the house, your my moms only daughter of a cousin she has and she sees you as her own, im begging you to even come for a visit.**

**not for them but for me, if you want, each night ill put up the floo powder for you to come by it, and i put up a Porteky the Necklace i gave you will only need you to say Malfoy Manor for you to come here ill await you each night Dannie, ill be up waiting my best friend till the sun comes out.**

**lots of love, Draco**

i held my necklace while reading it over and over, i was reading it for the fifth time when Sirius came in and pulled it out of my grip and read it out loud to everyone laughing, "oh i never knew Malfoys could have feelings for anyone" he said, "and you wont go anywhere i forbid you" he said while taking the flu powder patch and made it despaired in thin air.

"you can't do that" i told him, i looked at Mrs Weasly for help.

"Sirius you can't do that to the girl, they're her family they need her as much as she needs them" she replied to him calmly.

"those people aren't her family!" he yelled, "you can't tell me she sees Narcissa as her mom or Lucias as her father or their son as her brother or best friend!" he yelled, glaring at her.

"theyre as close to them to me" i whispered, "they've been there for me when you weren't they've treated me as if im their own, and no one can change the past, Mrs Weasley has been there for me and she's like my own aunt, Mr weasley has been there for me and his like my own uncle, there kids treat me like their own sister, while you havent even gave me the fatherly sense ever, you can't tell me the Malfoys arent my family when im related to them by blood and by the bond i have with them."

Mrs Weasley gave me a nod and a sad smile.

"ive been there for you just as much as the Malfoys have been!" he yelled, "who do you think sent you to Minervas house?! who do you think got put in Azkban because they thought i killed Harry's parents! my own bestfriend and his wife! and then i get acussed of killing my own nephew, the boy who has my name for his middle name, the boy who let me play with his favorite truck? i still have that red truck you know! he was only 17 still a kid waiting to see the world when he died, you know why he died?! he died trying to save you from Voldemort when he came to kill you! he got tortured to death because of the prophecy that one powerful child would be his downfall, he didn't know it would actually be you he thought it was Harry but in turn he didn't get the part that they were two! Nicolas died by trying to protect you! and you say i never did anything! i berried him with my own hands! i took you to Minerva a one year old in the purple blanket she had since birth, a girl with big brown eyes who didn't know what was going on! a one year old who cried when i wrapped her in a different blanket, cause it didn't have her mothers smell on it! a girl who was in a pink pajama bottoms and a dark pink pajama shirt that had Daddy's girl on it! i remember that! i remember when you were 2 you made your first snow flake unmeltable, i saw that i was there but you never knew i was always watching out for you even when in prison Minerva sent me everything! every christmas picture, your first tooth, everything!" he yelled.

"you mightve seen those things but it wont make me love you like them they've been there for me when i needed them, Narcissa has treated my no less than her own daughter and you can't tell me no im going there!" i told him, he looked at both my necklaces.

"that one was your father's gift to your mother she put it on you before she died its has a protection spell on it" he replied, "but you're not wearing any necklace giving to you by him" he replied.

i rolled my eyes as Mrs Weasley got up, "Sirius sit your bloody ars and let the girl eat her breakfast!" she yelled at him, and she glare at him and sat back down.

he sat down and zipped his lips, Oliver came in and sat next to me and kissed my cheek, and grabbed the letter and read it, "your not going" he told me and filled his plate with eggs and bacon and toast.

i rolled my eyes, "it's not your business nor Sirius" i told him, while taking a bite of my strawberry, i got up and put my plates in the sink and i went to Mrs Weasley and kissed her cheek, "im heading over there alright?" i told her asking her for premision.

"alright dear but be careful and take care" she smiled, i nodded my head.

"you ask her premision ! what am i wall?" asked Sirius.

i shrugged, "good as one" i told him and i got some Floo powder from a box he forgot and threw it in and said, "Malfoy Manor, Draco's Room" i said, i appeared into his room, i sighed when i saw Draco, he was at his desk playing with the ring i gave him last christmas, he got up once he heard the fire and he ran and touched my cheeks, then hugged me tightly to his chest.

* * *

**AN: longest chapter i ever wrote for this story! yay more longer ones soon, dont worry ill write one too this night or something so leave a long review and thanks for reading!**


	10. Draco, Oliver, Aria and me

**AN: SO HELLO THERE im just so into this story that i put all my stories on hold for this but my evil sister is just so evil, anyways so yup people have asked to get into this story even thought i didn't want it to have OC'S except one but im gonna add 2 alright? only two and you'll meet them here, enjoy kiddos.**

**Disclaimer: even thought everyone wish to own it, i could never own something this epic, except my self since im so epic, J.K owns it even thought she asked me to help her with her writing but anyways, she owns this and not me.**

* * *

I hugged him back, "idiot your really an idiot you blasted Nott of his broom, the dark lord wont quit till he finds you! you couldve written to me! i would've meet you anywhere or at least when he leaves the house! there having a meeting down he probably heard it and is coming up right now, go and hide in my closet and don't come out no matter what!" he told me letting go of me as i ran in the closet and he sat on his desk, i heard footsteps coming up the stairs, suddenly he entered with Lucias, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott.

he looked at Draco, "where is she?!" he asked him, with fake sweetness.

"whom do you mean my lord? it's just me" replied Draco.

"i heard the crack someone Apparted here but didnt disapparate" he said looking at Draco with a slight snake-like smile, "whom are you trying to hide Draco? who's so important that your hiding from me and risking your self?" asked Voldemort.

i got out my wand and took a deep breath, "no one my lord" he replied and i could see how afraid he was.

"now now Draco don't lie to me, just tell me where she is and ill let you go" he replied to him.

Nott glared at Draco, "spit it out boy! my lord as Bellatrix said she was protecting him, maybe if you torture him a bit he might tell you or she will show her self" he told him.

"hm that's a nice idea Nott i was thinking that, but let Draco say it first better than getting it out of him" he said looking at Draco, "you have till the count of 5 then ill Cruciatus you" he told him.

Draco took a deep breath, "i told you i don't know whom you're talking about and no ones here my lord!" stuttered Draco.

"1...2..." said Nott, "3..4..5..." he continued counting

"your times done Draco" said Voldemort, "Cruciat-".

"Stop!" i came out of the closet holding my wand and i deflected it, "don't hurt him!" i yelled.

"ah alas she decided to come out of her hiding" said Voldemort, "what does he mean to you? you've already gotten a boyfriend? what does he mean to you?" he asked with his stupid smirk.

"he means the world to me his my best friend! his my family! his my soul purpose for even coming here!" i told him, he chuckled.

"Draco please go out" i told him, Draco shook his head, "Draco leave. now!" i told him, "im not leaving anywhere without you" he hissed.

Voldemort and Bellatrix laughed, "ah my stupid aragont nephew, shed never care for you like you do for her, just listen to her for once and just leave" said Bellatrix.

Narcissa looked at him, "Draco leave" she told him with pleading eyes, he shook his head.

"im not leaving! im staying right here! im not going anywhere without her!" he yelled.

i took a deep breath and apprated him to the living room, "you have feelings for him don't you girl?" asked Bellatrix, i glared at her.

Voldemort inched to me and started to circle me, "join me child and everything you ever wanted is yours" he said, "all your dreams, all of your berried wish's" he said to me, "if you want your parents there yours, your brother his yours, if you want to get rid of the scar its done" he said in an alluring voice, "i dont want to kill people i just want to fix the Minstery of Magic, its run by fools and i only want to fix it" he told me, "join me and all the world would be in peace, youll get your mother and father back" he said.

Narcissa looked at me and shook her head fast so no one would see, "anything?" i asked.

he nodded his head, "anything" he said, he flipped his wand then two people left the tip of his wand just like in the cemetery last year, i gasped, Narcissa was gaping everyone else was.

my mom and dad stood in front of me, "Dannile Black! don't you dare get caught in his lies! go! run! hide!" said my dad, "is that really you guys?" i asked with tears in my eyes, my mom gave me a weak smile, "don't cry Dalie" she said calling my nick name from her, "we've always been there with you" said my dad, "always there, look at you've all grown up now" my mom said.

"go back to Sirius, go back to Molly and Artur, go back to everyone its safer there" said my dad, my mom turned to Narcissa, "take care of my daughter for me, and thank you for protecting her" she turned to me, "tell everyone we miss them, and give them our love and tell them were thankful for people like them to look out for our daughter, and that we really hope the best for them" she said as they started to fade, "no stay with me!" i told them.

"we have to go Dalie" told me my dad, "we love you" they said together as they went back to the tip of his wand.

he looked at me, "i proved it to you, i can make them back and permanently" he said.

Dannile you can't stay hell use you only, i shook my head, "id rather die then join you" i told him as i went back to Grimmauld, i ran to the kitchen and hugged Molly, "i saw them both" i said sobbing.

"who did you see?" asked George, "mom and dad" i told them, she hugged me back, "how?" asked Sirius.

i told them all what happened and what they said, i was sitting on a chair telling them, "then they were just gone" i told them Sirius had tears in his eyes.

"it's not fair! why did they have to go! why them! why leave me! why take Nicolas with them!" i said thru tears, Sirius pulled me to him in a hug and i started to sob in his shirt, "Dannile don't say that, it wasnt their choice" he told me.

"i never was asked to get this! i never asked to be left alone!" i told him, "you're not alone! you'll never alone!" said Fred, "you have us! were never going to leave you!" he told me.

* * *

we were sitting down drinking tea when Lupin shoot out of his chair, "Sirius where is the family tree?" asked Lupin, "drawing-room" he said, he ran there and we followed him, he looked at the family tree till he found me.

"what are you doing?" asked him Molly, "i think i found out why Dannie is so powerful" he mumbled, he put his finger on my face then traced it backwards, to my dad, then stopped, "what was Annabells last name?" he asked.

"Fortiter" i told him, "its Latin meaning Brave" i told him.

he grabbed a book and searched, "i knew it!" he yelled, "owl Dumbledore! tell him its argent that i found why Dannies powerful!" he yelled, and Ron went to do it.

he came over to me, "im going to speak to you in a forgein language and i want to see if you can figure it out, or even answer me" he said, i nodded my head.

"tu me intellegant" i knew he was speaking it in another language but i heard the words clearly: do you understand me?, i was going to say yes but instead i said, "sic" he looked shocked, "no way" he mumbled, "how did you know what i was saying?" he asked.

"i dont know my brain just translated it" i told him, "you just spoke Godric Gryffindors Latin" he told me, "i saw those words in the book and i said them!" he said, Hermione had the book now.

"your mom was Godrics granddaughter her father was his son" she mummbled, Dumbledore came with Minerva, "what is it?" he asked.

they told him, Minerva sighed, "theyre was a song she used to sing a lot when she was little it was in a forgein language" she admitted, "you mean Annabells lullaby for her and Nicolas? the one Dannile used to play on the piano?" asked Sirius, she nodded her head.

"wait! you mean my mom knew?!" i asked, "you said you never read her diary she must written it and your dad must known!" said Hermione.

Lupin looked at me and pointed to the piano, "play it will you" he said, i nodded my head and sat on it and started to sing and play it, "Filius meus tam fortis semper semper semper sapientiae timere non vult scire quid de saeculi obscuri vix non horrescis nolite flere mala frangi donec te tenebo meam accipiam solitarios halitus, orans Consuesse prohibere, iustus relaxari, mammam armis ego vadum salvabo vos ex universis tenebris, sequuntur somnia, non fiet unquam, male te teneam vsque meam ultimam cor verberauerunt, omnipotente Gryffindor laudabunt iuvenibus et senibus, omnis pes step erit observabant simul in aeternum donec obdormiscere mei dilectissimi parvulus." i sang it, "mind translating it?" asked Lupin, i nodded my head.

"it says : child of mine, forever so brave, always wisdom always afraid, never knowing what the world holds, forever scared of the dark, don't you tremble, don't you cry, evil will be broken down, i will hold you till i take my lonely breath, praying wont stop this, just relax in mommy's arms i shall save you from all the dark, nightmares shall never come, ill hold you til my last heart beat, almighty Gryffindor shall praise the young and old, every foot step shall be watched together forever till you fall asleep my dearest child." i told him as he scribbled it down.

"it's not only a lullaby!" said Hermione, "it has hiding meanings!" Lupin said, she nodded her head.

* * *

Harry was here now and waiting for his trail he was angry, i was in the drawing-room all night and day not a blink of sleep trying to break the lullaby with Hermione or anyone, "i found it!" i told anyone that was near.

"child of mine: me.  
forever so brave, always wisdom always afraid: being brave no matter what, wisdom with me everywhere but afraidness always with me.  
never knowing what the world holds: the world is mysterious.  
forever scared of the dark: the dark meaning Voldemort so it meant that no matter what voldemort was always the reason for scaring people.  
don't you tremble, don't you cry, evil will be broken down: it means not to be afraid, that he shall fall and he did.  
i will hold you till i take my lonely breath: oh my gosh! she knew shed die! she was holding me when she died, dad and Nicolas died before her! that means she took her last breath alone.!  
praying wont stop this: no matter how much she prayed it wouldn't stop it.  
just relax in mommys arms i shall save you from all the dark: ill hold you in my arms and ill save you from him.  
nightmares shall never come, ill hold you till my last heart beat: how can that be?! nightmares shall never come, ill- she meant nightmares from that day shall never come.  
all mightyGryffindor shall praise the young and old? every foot step shall be watched together forever, till you fall asleep my dearest child...  
maybe she meant that Gryffindor never cared what the blood is he praised everyone, every foot step that i take was watched and still is, but when i fall asleep all the worries fade away" i told him.

"she knew the future!" he said, "she knew it!" he mumbled, i looked at Sirius, "but there was a part i couldn't really remember it was talking about a boy who would be the light in the darkness or something" i told him.

* * *

we were on the train back to Hogwarts, Draco was Prefect, we were looking for Compartments with Ron in front Hermione next to me with Harry in the front with them, "this is stupid" i said laughing, Harry smiled, "its good to hear that laugh" he said, chuckling, suddenly Ron busted out laughing, and i laughed harder, "i have no idea why im laughing" i told them, and me and Ron stopped walking and held our stomachs from laughing, "idiots" said Hermione shaking her head and laughing a bit.

i stopped laughing when i saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle going to their usual compartment, Draco caught my eye and he gave me a slight smirk, "well, well, well if it isn't the Prefects and Potter, im surprised Dumbledore didn't make you one" he said chuckling, Harry was going to start a fight, and i pulled Harry's arm with Hermione and Ron, "Draco just go" i told him, he nodded he head to Crabbe and Goyle, they walked away.

"im glad your ok" he said, he looked from left to right then he leaned and kissed my forehead, "ill see you later" he said as he left with Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron pulled us into a compartment, "you need to relax Harry" i told him, then the door opened and in came pretty little Pansy, "ah! Dannile! finally girls i found her" she said with her little girlish voice, i flinched at the girly sound, "um hello Pansy" i said, she pulled me, i turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione and faked sobbing, "if i die non of you get anything cause you didn't save me" i hissed at them, they laughed.

Pansy dragged me to Draco's compartment with her girls, "look who we found Draky!" she said while giggling, i was forced to sit down then Blaise came in, "Dannie!" he said as i got up and hugged him, "Zaibini hows life?" i asked him as i pulled away, "hm you owe me a wizard chest match first, second i saw Oliver and his looking for you" he was going to say something else when Pansy spoke up, "he gets looking hotter and sexier by the minute" she gushed and all her cronies started to fan girl.

"hello his girlfriend over here" i told them, "so?! did you see him his like a sex god on legs" said one of her cronies, "okay?" i asked raising an eyebrow, "like come on you must've laid him by now" said Pansy and i laughed, "relationships arent based on sex, and im not a girl who has her legs open" i told them as i walked out, i walked past a couple of compartments when i saw Lee, Fred and George in one with a girl and Oliver, i opened the compartment door, "hey Aria" i said, she got up and hugged me, "oh i missed you idiot" she said, i laughed and hugged Oliver's sister.

"good to see that you transferred here" i told her, Oliver was pouting, "boyfriend over here! hotter and handsomer and is a boy!" he said, i let go of her and laughed and walked to him, kissed his nose, "no mushy gushy stuff!" said Lee.

i sat next to Oliver and he wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead, "let me enjoy my girlfriend will you" he told him as Fred was reading a chocolate frog card he smiled a sad smile and threw it to me, "check it out Dan" he said, i caught it and smiled Dad was on it, i kissed it and put it in my pocket, "thanks Fred" , "your very welcome Miss Black soon to be Miss Wood" he said it with an old english accent and laughed, i blushed, "that is if they stay together, and if she says yes" said George.

"why wouldn't she say yes?" asked Oliver, i got up and walked to the door, "maybe cause i don't like Quidditch players who lose to their girlfriend" i told him as i ran out of there.

i walked back to Harry and Ron and i sat down and put my feet up on Rons lap and my head on Ginneys lap, "im gonna nap" i said, "meaning wake me up and you'll get killed" said Hermione who smiled and continued to read her book.

* * *

i was woken up by Ron, i got up and Ginney was asleep with her head on Harry's sleeping shoulder, i nodded my head and got up and covered them with my blanket and walked out of the compartment, i stretched going to Oliver, when i got to the compartment the curtains were closed, i rolled my eyes probably Fred and George planing there pranks, i opened the door and what i saw in front of me made me want to gag.

Pansy was there on Oliver's lap, mouth and mouth attached, i backed out and closed the door, and ran back to my compartment, i closed the door and Ginney and Harry woke up startled.

"whats going on?" asked Harry, i shook my head, "nothing just go back to sleep i only wanted Hermione" i told him, by the look on my face she got up and we walked out, "whats going on?" she asked, i pulled her into the Prefect compartment for Gryffindor, and i told her everything.

"no not Oliver are you sure?" she asked, "yes" i mumbled, she pulled me in a hug, "but he would've never done that" she said, "she must've cursed him or something" she said, i rolled my eyes, "i don't care i saw what i saw" i told her.

* * *

When i entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. I was again reminded forcibly of a large fly perched unwisely on top of an even larger toad, we all sat.

after Hermione asked her if we were going to learn Defence spells, "Using defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class? I do not wish to criticise the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention, extremely dangerous half-breeds." she replied.

"Professor Lupin, was a great teacher, wether if he was a werewolf or not he was a great teacher" i told her, she gave me this weird smile and she walked over to me, "ah the other who said he-who-must-not-be-name was back" she said, "i only tell the truth professor" i told her, she walked away, "Mr Malfoy ive heard you and Miss Black have had a fight last year in the great hall, mind showing me some of your wands doing" she said, "now."

"sorry Professor but im feeling Froggy" i said, and the Gryffindors burst into laughter, she turned to me, "now Dannile" she said, i groaned, "its Dannie" i told her as i got up and Draco looked at me shocked, "come on Malfoy" i said as i stood in front of the class, and i was smirking, they laughed.

"you're going to get your ars kicked!" said Blaise, i smirked more and winked at him, "may the best meaning me win" i told him, we were battling and of course i was making a joke of him and then she said stop, i stopped but sent a zap towards Crabbes ars without her seeing and he jumped and the class laughed, "as ive saw in some old files you've never faced a Boggart before" she said.

"we get to see her fears!" said Seamus, i glared at him, "i had permission from Professor Snape" i told her, "oh but you must" she said, "i did it after class with Prefosser Lupin, Dumbledore was there" i told her.

she shook her head and got things read, "you know what to do" she said, i nodded my head and i took a deep breath, she opened it and it turned out to be Oliver and Pansy being all lovey dovey, and they were smirking and saying im so glad you left Dannile and shit, "Riddikulus" i said, everyone was quite they all heard and saw, "not Froggy anymore" she asked with that smile, i smiled back, and mumbled, "old hag" under my breath.

"i have Quidditch practice to attend if you only have these stupid things to do" i told her, i walked out, once i was out i sighed, lunch was going to start soon, so i went and changed my clothes grabbed my broom, and went to the Quidditich field i got on it and started to float around it.

* * *

i was in the air, when i heard yelling and i looked down and i saw Oliver with the twins and Aria, he got on his broom and flew up to me, "what are you doing?" he asked, i ignored him, "come on Dannish" he said, "im guessing everyone told you what i saw" i said looking at the front doors that had Draco and the guys marching over, "she used a spell on me! she said it her self, ask her shes bragging about it too!" he said, "id never even think of hurting you" he told me.

"were over" i told him, "everything is just over forget we ever dated" i told him, i took of his bracelet and chucked it at him, i flew back down once i reached the ground i was walking, he grabbed my arm, "Dannish come on" he said.

"let go of her" i heard Goyle say, "now" said Crabbe, i pulled my arm out of his hold, i walked toward them, Draco wrapped an arm around me, "come on well get it off your mind" he said, i nodded my head.

* * *

**hey guys, i just wanted to tell you guys this chapter is for Peter may you rest in peace man, since the start till the end you've been there for me and i simply love you, you were a fighter, never a quitter, and were all missing you, you'll always be my Peter Pan no matter what, together forever in my heart, i love you. #PeterWeLoveYou**

**leave a review ...**


	11. Qudditch, Party and a kiss

**AN: there's a quote that's been forever in my heart, "if i take a breath, would it be my last or will it be just my begging" it means so much to me because it has a lot of memories i just wanted to share it, so yeah disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: if id owned anything id be writing the 8th book up in a tree looking down at the lake, with Skylar and Daisy pushing each other in the lake and Rosie trying to do her relaxing thingy, and Jake trying to scare me, so no i don't own it... yet!**

* * *

we were in lunch when it all happened, Professor Flitwick came in, and Dumbledore nodded his head, "Qudditch surprise match!" he said, i jumped up, "Gryffindors VS. Slytherins" he said, we all cheered, i got up on the bench, "shut it!" i yelled my table became quite, "Team! every single on of you at the field now! Goyle! Crabbe! Nott! Zaibini get some food for them!" i yelled, "if one of you isn't there at 4:32 ill blast them" i said as i hopped down and half the table ran out, i smirked.

i was walking there with my broom cause i was already done, i went in the middle of the field and saw all the team there, "impressive, do 10 laps around the field for warm ups and well use game plan 4" i told them, we got on our brooms and flew up, i watched them as they all came flying after the 10th lap, "alright lets give it up for the Slytherins!" said Lee, i rolled my eyes.

the Gryffindors came out, with Oliver in lead, i had my team behind me, "captains need to shake hands" he said, i looked at Nott, "Nott shake there captains hand" i glared at him and he shook his hand, "woah seems the rumours are right, Black and Wood aren't a thing anymore" said Lee.

the game started i was looking for the snitch while Draco was trying to throw the quaffles in, "70-30" said Lee, we were winning, "if only Potter would find the snitch already" he said, i rolled my eyes, and i caught sight of it, and i raced after it, "Potter and Black are head to head, both arms reaching for it" we were reaching the clouds by now, "Slytherins don't call her fast bolt for nothing, she's on fire" said Lee, the snitch flew down wards, i twisted and caught it.

"Slytherin wins!" he said not so happy, the Slytherins were cheering i got down to the ground and grinned, "270-30" he said, i jumped, "yes! told you all those morning practice would pay off" i said, Draco came over and hugged me, he threw me in the air with the guys laughing, "we won!" they cheered, i laughed.

Dumbledore smiled at me from up, Draco caught me and put me down, i grinned, "Slytherins Rule" i yelled on top of all the noise and everyone heard, "Slytherins Rule" they said, "The Games ours for the winning" i yelled, "the games ours for the winning" they chanted and we started to chant our song, "Slytherins" i yelled with them all, we cheered, "Party at Slytherins!" yelled Nott.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass my roommate came in, "never thought you'd look this hot in a dress" she said, and i laughed, "make up" she told me, "just a tad bit" she told me, i nodded my head and sat down she fixed me up, "wow your beautiful" she told me, "your way more beautifuler" she told me and we both laughed, i put on my high heels that she treatheand me if i didn't buy shed kill me.

we walked down arm and arm and every house was there, i nudged her and nodded my head towards Blaise she smiled and walked over to him, i saw a familiar blonde hair, talking to Crabbe and Goyle, i have to addmit i kinda like him but you know.

i was still on the stairs when Cormac McLaggen, a cutie crushed on by half the school, a year older than me, came over to me, "hello there beautiful" he said, "take a hike McLaggen" i heard Crabbe say, i rolled my eyes, "ill see around" he said as he walked away, "idiot" said Goyle.

"so boys do you know whom i am?" i asked, they shook their heads, "one word, alright? morons" i said, "is that you?" asked Goyle, "but but you're a girl" said Crabbe which made my smirk fall, "what you saying Crabbe" i raised an eyebrow, "nothing" they ran back to Draco.

"you seem to like tormenting them don't you black?" asked Peter Bell brother of Katie Bell but he was my age he was simply handsome, "well its kinda fun" i said, he chuckled, "you're a funny girl, i thought you'd seem so i don't shallow like the people you hang out with" he said, "is that a complement" i asked, "maybe" he was smirking.

"the all so handsome Peter Bell from Gryffindor just complemented me, im swooning" i said sarcastically, and he chuckled, "how bout you come down here" he said, and i realised i was leaning on the railing looking down at him, "why feeling short?" i asked, "nope it's just i really like a girl with green and black underwear" he said, "you looked?" i asked him, "nope i took a guess" he said.

i rolled my eyes and walked down, "just so you know it's not green and black" i said with the rest of my dignity, he chuckled, i looked at his gorgeous blue eyes, "hm your eyes are blue while your sister has brown ones" i told him, "you noticed" he said grinning, "no shit Sherlock" i said, he chuckled, "by the way your underwear is black with blue stars, just so you know" he said, "and of course i looked" he said, "pervert" i told him.

he had a little scar above his eyebrow, "where'd you get that from?" i asked, "a girl i know named Skylar pushed me off the tree when i was 5" he told me and i chuckled, "nice im starting to like her already" i told him, we sat down on the stairs and started to talk and laugh.

i saw Draco looking sad, "thanks for the talk and laugh Peter but i must go, ill see you around" i told him, he smiled, "see you around" i got up, walked to Draco, "hey why you down?" i asked, "well maybe cause i havent seen you in a long time" he said as he turned around, "wow" he said with his jaw to the floor, "close it or you'll catch flies" i warned and he closed it.

i laughed, and he hugged me, "whats this for?" i asked, "for winning" he told me, i smiled and he pulled me out of the crowded room, "how bout a walk around the empty castle?" he asked, i smiled and nodded my head.

* * *

"Watch out!" we heard from behind us, Draco held my hand and pulled me to the wall of the cordiard, as two boys and two girls ran down, Draco chuckled, i looked down at our hands then up, and realized just how close we were, "Dannie there's something ive always wanted to do" he mumbled, "not today Draco" i told him, "this might be my only chance" he told me and i sighed.

"okay" i took a deep breath, he put his hand on my cheek and i rose my self a bit and leaned into his lips i saw him lick his lips a bit, softness, that was the first thing i felt, goose bumps shimmer across her my when he digs his fingers into my hair, he tasted of mint and chocolate, his usual favorite snack, his smell was all in my nose now, being this close to him was so getting me full of his smell, it was a mixture of his cologne and strawberries which was odd, but i loved it.

the only thing i could hear was our heartbeats, i didnt want it to end but i had too, i pulled away a bit, and pulled my arms away from his neck, "that was wow" he said breathless, "one time thing" i reminded him, "once i tried it im not gonna stop wanting it" he told me, i shook my head, "one time thing, and it stays with us" i told him, as i turned around.

* * *

**AN: People of earth, hello to you guys, go check Believe it by Cimorelli perfect, anyways i wrote a twilight story and id like it if you checked it out and left a review on both stories and check out all my other stories ;) thanks, ideas and loooong looooong reviews are welcomed**


End file.
